Forgotten Words
by Laserworm
Summary: One year ago he broke her heart, yet she still is going back to see him. Will this lead her to happiness or more heartbreak. KxL AxC SxS with some DxM YxS
1. Chapter 1: Past Never Forgotten

This a Emo/Romance Fan Fic

Rating is T for Stuff that is T rated.

I don't own Gundam SEED, or its sequel Gundam SEED Destiny

Parings KxL AxC SxS with some DxM YxS

_Forgotten Words_

Chapter 1

Past Never Forgotten

'Why did it have to end like this' Lacus thought. The girl named Lacus was sitting on a small bed in the corner of a small room. The memory kept coming back to haunt her, it pained her so much. The memory still brought tears to her eyes even though it had happened one year ago. The tears started to well up in her eyes, but she quickly whipped them away. She grabbed her cell phone; it was a light pink phone. She began to dial a number, but she stopped and hung her phone up. She sighed; once again she was not able to call her friend Cagalli Yula Athha. Cagalli was Lacus's best friend and also she was twins with Kira Yamato, who is the source of all her current problems. Lacus picked up her phone again and once again started to dial her friend's cell phone number. But the memory that caused her so much pain came back once again.

//Flashback//

_Lacus was __walking along a cement pathway. A__ soft breeze blew __Lacus's__ soft pink hair around. The leaves __were falling off the trees around her. The sun was setting in the west. Lacus looked up and saw a little bird flying over her. __Lacus followed the little bird flying high above her. She followed __the little bird to a bridge, but she wasn't really looking ahead of her. Just then the bird flew away. Lacus look __down and the sight she saw made her freeze. A brown haired boy was kissing a red haired girl. The brown haired boy she recognized as Kira Yamato, twin to her best friend, but also her boyfriend. Lacus made a soft tearing whimper, as tears began to fall from her face. __Her soft sound interrupted the kiss. Both members turned and looked at the thing that interrupted them. The brown haired boy let go of the red haired girl and walked over to Lacus._

_"Lacus" The brown haired boy named Kira said. Kira leaned his face forward and wiped the tears from her face. Kira then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Lacus was shocked; she turned to look at the red haired girl. The girl looked like she could careless whether Kira was kissing her. Lacus was hurt by Kira's cheating, and one little kiss would not make it better. Lacus lifted her hand broke away from the kiss. She then slapped Kira as hard as she could. __Then she ran away as fast as she could. She turned and gave one last look at Kira, and saw him kissing the red haired girl again.__ 'Kira doesn't care about me' Lacus grieved in her mind.__ No amount of tears would be enough to match __Lacus's__ pain that she felt. _

_Lacus ran all the way to her house with tears running down the whole way. She called out__. N__o one answered meaning her dad was not home yet. She walked into the Kitchen and there sitting on the table she saw it, a sharp stainless steel __butcher knife. She grabbed a piece of paper off the table along with a pen. She sat down and began to write her last words to her friends and family. After writing __the note Lacus put down the pen and the note, and she picked up the knife. In the refection you could see her tears and her long for the pain to go away. __Just as she lifted the knife up higher closer to her throat he__r__ cell phone went off. Lacus put the knife down, and answered her phone._

_"Hello, Lacus" Cagalli yelled._

_"Hello Cagalli" Lacus replied._

_"I was wondering if you wanted you go somewhere with me __tomorrow?__" Cagalli asked._

_"Sure" Lacus replied._

_"I was thinking of even inviting my idiot twin brother Kira and his best friend Athrun" Cagalli explained._

_Normally Lacus would not deny since Athrun was also her friend, but she did not want to see Kira "I'm sorry Cagalli I can't __come" Lacus told her._

_"If you don't want Kira and Athrun to come__, I don't have to tell them" Cagalli explained._

_"Um, okay" Lacus replied. _

_"Great meet me at Orb's mall at 11:30 AM" Cagalli said, __then__ Cagalli hung up the phone._

_// End Flashback//_

'Cagalli you were a life saver then' Lacus said to herself. She picked up the phone again and dialed the number.

"Hello" A voice on the other end said.

"Hello Cagalli" Lacus said.

"No sorry, Cagalli is not here right now and she forgot her phone, can I give her a message though?" The voice replied.

"Yes tell her to call me back…." Lacus paused. 'I don't know who is on the phone?' Lacus thought.

The person seemed to read her mind "Kira, her twin brother" Kira told the person on the other end. "I will tell her, by the way who is this?" Kira asked but all her heard was the beep of the call getting disconnected.

'Kira answered' Lacus said to herself. 'I have decided, I'm going to see Cagalli.'

Lacus gathered all her stuff in a small suitcase, and then walked out and called for a cab.

The cab took her to the airport. Lacus got out thanked the driver, and then bought a ticket for Orb. After buying her ticket, she boarded the plane and sat down in her seat. Soon the plane took off for Orb, it would be 7:00 in morning when the plane landed in Orb. During the flight a memory kept coming back to Lacus.

_// Flashback //_

_Lacus was walking down the hallway of Orb Destiny College with her best friend Cagalli __Yula__Athha__. Two walked past a group of teen__s huddling around two other teens._

_"Move!"__ Cagalli shouted at the teens. The teens moved and revealed the two the group was gathering around one was a brown haired guy the other guy had midnight blue hair. "Kira, Athrun" Cagalli yelled at them.__ Athrun walked over to Cagalli and Lacus, but Kira was to busy talking to a girl with long black hair. Cagalli looked over at Lacus and she saw the pain in her eyes. Cagalli knew about __Lacus's__ crush on her twin. Cagalli walked quietly over behind Kira, she walked up right next to him. She raised her mouth right next to his ear and screamed as loud as she could, "KIRA!"_

_Surprised by the sound __Kira jumped up suddenly and he held his ears. "Cagalli are you trying to shatter my eardrums." Kira yelled back at his twin. Cagalli and Athrun laughed their heads off. Lacus couldn't help giggling. Kira shot them all a glare while still holding his ear.__ "What did you want anyway" Kira grumbled. _

_"Oh, yeah I wanted __to know if you a__nd Athrun wanted to come with__ Lacus__ and I__ to the party tonight" Cagalli asked in a mean tone._

_**"**__What you are going to make me do all the work for the project" Kira whined_

_"What I'm partnered with you again" Cagalli groaned._

_"No I wasn't talking to you" Kira explained, "I was talking to Lacus."_

_Lacus felt like she was in a dream. Kira was always either partnered with Cagalli since they were twins or Kira would be partnered with another girl. But Lacus always wanted to be partnered with Kira at least once._

_"Lacus" Kira called out_

_Cagalli swung her hand in front of __Lacus's__ face. Lacus made no reaction, "Lacus has left this wor__l__d, she is now in dreamland" Cagalli joked. Both Cagalli and Athrun laughed, Kira just gave his sister a confused look. _

_Lacus snapped out her dazed and saw that everyone was looking at her__. "Sorry I was just thinking" Lacus softly told them._

_"I know what you were thinking about" Cagalli teased.__ She gently poked Lacus in the ribs. And Lacus burst into a blushing fit. Athrun and Cagalli both burst out laughing, while Kira just look confused. "Kira by the way I need to ask you something" Cagalli whispered as she dragged Kira away._

_"Is it that obvious?" Lacus asked Athrun._

_"You mean your blush, or your crush on Kira?" Athrun joked. "Both of them are so easy to see" _

_"Do you think Kira knows?" Lacus shyly asked._

_"Probably" Athrun answered._

_"Then why is he not saying anything?" Lacus quietly asked._

_"Kira doesn't want to influence or push you into doing anything you are not 100 sure about." Athrun stated, "But that is just a guess" he joked._

_Lacus walked down the cement sidewalk, she had told Kira that she was coming over tonight to work on the project. She walked up to the small gray house, it was very bland no plants or decorations. 'Is this where Kira lives' Lacus thought, she checked the slip of paper Cagalli wrote with Kira's address on it. 'This is the place' Lacus said to calm her self down. 'Today I will tell him' Lacus tried to convince herself. She reached for the door, to knock on it but stopped__. 'I too nervous' Lacus said to her self. After about seven minutes, she once again reached to knock on the door. She knocked on the door very softly, so soft it barely made a sound. After a few minuets no one came and no sound could be heard inside. 'Maybe he is not home__, I__ am twenty minuets early after.' Lacus told herself.__ All of a sudden the front door opened and Kira walked out._

_"Lacus, you're early" Kira shockingly said._

_"Yeah I'm sorry" Lacus apologized. _

_"No its okay, I just need to run out a get some things" Kira explained as he ran by her. "Just make your self at home" Kira called out from down the street. _

_Lacus walked into Kira's house and looked around. The living room was small there was a TV in the corner of the room, and across from that was a small wooden table. Behind that table was a small __two person brown couch. Lacus walked over to the couch and sat down and waited for Kira to return. _

_A while later, the front door opened again and Kira walked in. He was holding a small brown paper bag. He set the bag down in the kitchen, __then__ he walked into the living room. __"Lacus!"__ Kira __called out in her direction. __He walked over to her. She was completely still, and not moving. "Lacus" Kira said again. He shook her a little__. She jus__t whined a little. Kira laughed__ a little, 'Lacus fell asleep' Kira chuckled in his mind.__ 'I better get to work' Kira thought "Sleep well Lacus" Kira whispered. _

_A few hours later, Lacus began to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes, 'Oh no, I fell asleep, I wonder if Kira is back yet' Lacus panicked. She then looked around the room and saw the finished project sitting on the table. On the other side of the couch was Kira fast asleep. __'Oh! No! I made Kira do the __whole project' Lacus panicked. She looked at the clock on the DVD player; it read 11:00 PM. 'Oh my! It is already eleven, I got here before six, and I have to get home' Lacus told herself 'But first I have tell Kira thank you' Lacus thought. She got off the couch and walked over to Kira. She reached forward and nudged him. Suddenly Kira shot up from his sleep. Surprised Lacus fell backward and bumped into the project sitting on the table. It made a huge crash when it hit the floor and shattered into pieces .Kira woke up to the sudden noise. __He looked around the room and saw Lacus sitting on the floor next to pieces of the huge model of the chemical reaction between blood cells, oxygen, carbon dioxide, and carbon monoxide. "I'm sorry Kira. It was an accident, I was planning on leaving but I wanted to say goodbye and thank you. So I shook you a bit__, but you__ bolted up fast__ so__. Which shocked me and I fell backward and knocked the model off of the table.__" Lacus hysterically cried. _

_Kira wanted to be upset, he had been working on that model for the last four and a half hours. But just seeing her cry like that cooled down any rage. "It is okay Lacus it was an accident" Kira said smoothening voice._

_"But Kira, I assignment was for both of us to work together to make a model on the reaction when blood and other chemicals mix. But I made you do all the work, and then I broke the model you spent a long time making__. You must be mad at me!__" Lacus cried._

_Kira was a little upset; he hated it when all his hard work would go to waste, because Cagalli **accidently **broke his stuff. That was the whole reason there mom and dad bought Kira a separate house. Because they would get at each others throats when Cagalli **accidently **broke something he had been working on. But he remembered the main reason he would get mad, because Cagalli didn't care if it got wreaked or not. Lacus was not Cagalli, she felt bad that she had broken his model, Cagalli wouldn't. Kira walked over to Lacus and lifted her chin so she looked at him, "No Lacus I'm not one bit mad" Kira lied. He put on a smile to try to convince Lacus that it was the truth. _

_Lacus felt a little upset, 'Kira is treating me like a little kid' she cried. Lacus opened her mouth to say something, but her stomach beat her to it._

_Kira let out a small chuckle, "Did you eat dinner before you got here Lacus?" Kira asked in between chuckles._

_"No" Lacus whispered._

_"Lacus can you clean that up" Kira asked pointing to the pieces all over the floor. "I will make you something to eat" Kira finished._

_Lacus tried to protest but Kira didn't hear her, or he was going to make some food for her no matter what. Lacus let out a sigh and began to look around Kira's house for a broom and dust pan. She opened a long drawer inside was a medium sized book the book had no title on the cover. She began to wonder what kind books Kira liked. 'Mystery, adventure, romance, fantasy, sci-fi, I wonder' Lacus thought. She grabbed the book and opened it. She opened the book, it read_

_'I don't like it one bit, why is my life so terrible. I hide my real thoughts from everyone. They see me smile but inside I'm doing the farthest thing from smiling.'_

_'What kind of book is this, it is so emo, and full of angst' Lacus thought. She skipped down a few more lines._

_'Today was just like the others before it. No one really likes me.'_

_'Oh my, this is so angsty' Lacus thought. She skipped a few more lines._

_'Today I met the new kid, because they treated him just like me. He seamed nice, his name is Athrun Zala'_

_Lacus was shocked by the last few words. 'Is this Kira's journal' Lacus asked herself. She turned a few pages._

_'Today a lady told me to go to the principal's office, 'I did not do anything wrong'. The principal told me that when I get to school the next couple of days to come strait to his office. 'Why I'm a perfect student' Athrun told me to be careful, apparently the principle is his dad or something.'_

_Lacus skipped a few more lines._

_'Today I was told by the principal that my twin sister would be coming to this school. I never even knew I had a sister, Dad never said that I had one. I wish I could ask him about it, but I can't.'_

_'This is Kira's, why can't he talk to his dad about Cagalli' Lacus wondered. She began to turn the page, when all of a sudden she heard Kira coming. She immediately closed the book and put it back in the drawer. _

_"Lacus what are you doing looking in that drawer?" Kira asked in a harsh suspicious tone._

_"I was looking for a broom and dust pan" Lacus replied sweetly. _

_"The broom and dust pan are in the closet" Kira stated. He then opened the closet door and grabbed a broom and dust pan. "Your food is ready, I will clean up the mess" Kira smiled again as he said those words._

_"Thank you Kira." Lacus said as she left the room._

_She sat down at the dinning room table, and began eat the rice Kira had made. After Lacus eat all the rice she could eat she walked into the living room. 'I will tell Kira' Lacus told herself. Kira was sitting on the couch deep in thought. Lacus walked over to him and sat down next to him. "KKira" Lacus stuttered. _

_"Yes Lacus" Kira replied._

_"I want to tell you that I…" Lacus struggled to find the words. "I like you" _

_Kira looked confused, "I like you to Lacus" He answered._

_"No! I mean more then a friend" Lacus shouted louder then she meant it to be._

_Kira was not really surprised, he knew about Lacus's crush on him._

_"I was wondering if maybe we could….go out sometime" the last part Lacus whispered._

_"Sure, Lacus" Kira answered._

_"What really?" Lacus asked she wanted to make sure she heard him right._

_"Yes, Lacus I will go out with you" Kira restated. "Lacus I'm sorry but you will have to stay here tonight."_

_Lacus's face turned bright red. "Kira what do you mean" She stuttered._

_"I mean it is too late for you to go back tonight, I will drive you back in the morning" Kira explained."Here call your Dad and tell him" Kira told her as he held out the phone for her._

_Lacus picked up the phone and dialed her father's number."Hello father, I called to tell you that Kira has let me stay the night, so I will not be home until the morning." Lacus explained._

_"WHAT! Lacus give the phone to Kira I want to talk to him." Lacus's father Siegel Clyne told his daughter._

_Lacus handed the phone to Kira_

_"Hello, Mr. Clyne" Kira greeted._

_"Don't you dare say hello to me! Kira I'm ashamed at you, here I thought you were a decent young man. Yet all you want is my daughter in bed with you!" Siegel Clyne yelled. Kira's face turned from white to red in two seconds. _

_Lacus could not hear what her father was saying but she saw Kira's face turn bright red. _

_"Nnnnooo, Sir! That is not what I meant at all" Kira stuttered, trying to defend his clean rep. "I meant that because it is already past midnight that Lacus should stay in the guest room of my house. Nothing dirty in it at all" Kira tried to explain but he stuttered at the last part._

_Lacus's face went red when she heard the last part, 'I now know what made Kira's face turn red' Lacus thought. Lacus saw Kira flinch, 'Dad must be yelling' Lacus thought. Lacus tapped Kira on the shoulder and asked for the phone back. Kira handed her the phone._

_"Dad it is not Kira's fault, it is mine. I fell asleep when we were working on the project so Kira had to do it all by himself, when I woke up it was already midnight" Lacus explained._

_"Fine, I trust you Lacus, but I don't trust him" Siegel told her "See you in the morning" he said, then hung up the phone. _

_"So Kira where is your guest room" Lacus asked._

_"Yeah about that" Kira said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't have one" Kira replied._

_"What! Kira why did you tell my dad you had one?" Lacus asked._

_"Well you will be staying in my room, and I will sleep on the couch" Kira explained. _

_"Ok I understand" Lacus said. _

_Kira led Lacus to his room, then said goodnight, and closed the door. Once Lacus lieddown on Kira's bed she fell fast asleep._

_Lacus woke up to the sun shinning right in her eyes. She got out of Kira's bed and opened the door of the room. She walked out, and walked into the living room. She saw that Kira was fast asleep on the couch. 'Kira was so kind to me, and he did so much. I have to repay him" Lacus thought. 'I know I will make him breakfast' Lacus said to herself. She walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast._

_Kira woke up to the smell of bacon, sausage, and eggs, he slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen table were bacon, sausage and eggs_

_"Kira this is your breakfast" Lacus told him._

_"But, what about you Lacus?" Kira asked._

_"I already ate" Lacus lied. "Come Kira eat it I made it just for you" Lacus told him._

_Kira did not want to hurt Lacus's feelings so he sat down and began to eat. After he had finished Kira turned to Lacus "Come Lacus, I will drive you home" Kira said._

_Kira drove Lacus home in his car (AN: Whatever car you want it to be, **I'm not a car person)**_

_When they arrived at Lacus's house Lacus thanked Kira for the ride and got out of his car. Lacus was about to walk away when Kira called to her. When she turned around, she felt Kira kiss her on the cheek._

_**"**What was that for?" Lacus asked._

_"A little thank you for the breakfast" Kira said after he said that drove off._

_Lacus felt like she was on cloud nine, just that little kiss on the cheek felt so good. She felt like fainting._

_//End Flashback//_

Lacus smiled at the thought of the kiss, she could still remember it. 'That was the time when we first got together.' Lacus said to herself. 'I wonder if Kira still remembers it, or even me.' Lacus wondered.

* * *

Now it is time for Character commentaries. This is where the main cast of characters talk about the chapter. Here are our commentators Shinn, Athrun, Stella, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus. 

Both Cagalli and Shinn are laughing like crazy

Kira: What is so funny?

Shinn and Cagalli: You walked into the kitchen!

They then burst out laughing again.

Kira, Athrun, Stella, and Lacus: Huh?

Shinn and Cagalli: "That must have hurt! Walking into a wall.

Kira: That is not what it meant.

Cagalli: We know but it is just a funny sounding group of words.

Stella: Kira, why are you so mean?

Kira: What I not mean.

He then starts to sniffle.

Shinn: Oh! Stop with the crying crybaby!

Kira then starts to cry

Athrun: Shinn stop it!

Cagalli: Yeah Kira can't help being a wimpy pansy!

Kira then runs out of the room crying

Lacus: Kira wait!

Lacus runs out of the room

Athrun: You two are mean.

Shinn and Cagalli: Thank you!

Stella: I wonder if Shinn and I will be in the next chapter.

Shinn: Yeah! We should be in it soon.

Cagalli: Oh joy!

Shinn: What was that?

Cagalli: I said Oh boy, Kira past sounds rough.

Stella: Yeah, but he had no right to kiss that red haired girl.

Athrun: She has a name.

Cagalli: We know, it is Flay Allster, I wonder why Kira kissed her anyway?

Shinn: I know why.

Stella, Athrun, and Cagalli: WHY!

Shinn: I'm not T-E-L-L-I-N-G!

Cagalli: No fair!

Athrun: Shinn how come you know.

Shinn: I don't want to reveal anything.

Stella: Shinn will you tell me if I give you a kiss?

Shinn turned bright red

Shinn: Nnnnnnnooooooo!

Stella: Awh!

Athrun: Well what do you know time is up!

Shinn then bolted out of the room.

Cagalli and Stella: Shinn you have to tell us!

Both of the girls bolt out of the room after Shinn.

Athrun runs after them to stop any fighting that **might** take place.

* * *

Please Read & Review, or comment or suggest an idea, If you like, just press that little button that says review. If there is any mistakes please tell me about them, so I can correct them. (Oh by the way I already know I'm retarded, the last part was just some funny stuff I came up with to lighten the mood of the story, If people want it out I can take it out.) 


	2. Chapter 2: A Day in Orb

This a Emo/Romance Fan Fic

Rating is T for Stuff that is T rated.

I don't own Gundam SEED, or its sequel Gundam SEED Destiny

Parings KxL AxC SxS with some DxM YxS

_

* * *

_

_Forgotten Words_

Chapter 2

A Day in Orb

Lacus walked out of the airport, 'I feel so tried' Lacus thought, 'I should have slept more' she concluded. Lacus walked a couple of steps before she realized something 'I don't know where Cagalli lives' Lacus told herself. 'Should I call Cagalli' Lacus thought. She thought about it for a second, 'no I want to surprise her.' Lacus walked over to a wooden bench and sat down. She began to think about what to do. 'I could call Kira' Lacus suggested. 'No wait, I deleted his number' Lacus sighed, 'who can I call? I know I can call Miriallia, she probably knows where Cagalli lives' Lacus thought. She grabbed her cell phone and started to dial her friend's number.

"Hello" a girl on the other end answered.

"Hello Miriallia is that you?" Lacus asked.

"Lacus! It has been so long. Why don't you ever call?" Miriallia asked.

"I just have been busy" Lacus lied. "Anyway I called to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot" Miriallia replied.

"Do you know where Cagalli lives?" Lacus asked. "I wanted to go and see her."

"Well you see, Kira and Cagalli share a house" Miriallia answered.

"Oh, why is that?" Lacus asked.

"Well they parents didn't want to pay for two houses so, they forced Kira to move back in with them. And somewhere down the line Kira or Cagalli got the idea that they should buy a house and each pay for part of the bills, and stuff." Miriallia explained.

"Oh okay" Lacus replied.

"Anyway they live on Old Mill road, in a pale blue house, the number is.." Miriallia paused to look through her address book. "23135 Old Mill Road" Miriallia finished. "Oh! Sorry Lacus I have to get back to work my boss is coming, bye" Miriallia said as she hung up the phone.

Lacus hung up her cell phone, and then she got up from the bench. She walked over to the road and called for a cab. Lacus was just about to get into a cab when she heard a voice behind her.

"Um, excuses me I was wondering if you might let me ride in this cab also? I get to nervous to ride when I'm by myself. And I'm in a hurry." the girl asked.

Lacus turned around to look at the girl. The girl had bright, short, yellow hair. The girl wore a pink, and white blouse, and a white skirt. (AN: her Earth alliance uniform) "Sure" Lacus told the girl as she got into the cab. The girl got in after Lacus. "Hello my name is Lacus Clyne" Lacus told the girl.

"Stella Loussier" The girl answered.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Stella" Lacus said.

"Where do you two ladies want to go?" the taxi driver asked.

"I would like to go to 23135 Old Mill Road" Lacus replied.

"And you?" the driver asked Stella.

"The Freedom Restaurant" Stella answered. After the driver heard where they wanted to go the taxi took off.

"You said you were in a hurry if you don't mind me asking, why?" Lacus politely asked she did not want to offend Stella.

"No I don't mind" Stella replied. "I'm meeting a man about a music contract, at that restaurant."

"Wow! That is wonderful. I have always wondered what it would be like to be a singer" Lacus told Stella.

"Really, maybe we should be lead singers in the same band" Stella excitingly suggested.

Lacus giggled at the girl friendliness. 'I just met her and she want to me to be a singer with her' Lacus thought.

"I'm curious, you don't want to ride in a cab by yourself, but you are going to meet somebody you have never met at some restaurant?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, normally I would not even go. But I know the people who work at the restaurant" Stella replied.

"Oh, how come you know the people there?" Lacus asked.

"Well…….." Stella paused, "I'm a regular customer" Stella said.

'There is something else, but I don't want to pry into a stranger's life' Lacus told herself.

"I like you; will you be Stella's friend?" Stella asked.

"That is an odd way of putting it, but sure I will be your friend Stella" Lacus responded.

"Yeah I'm happy, I have Lacus Clyne as a friend" Stella shouted.

"Why are you talking like that I'm not famous?" Lacus asked.

"Not yet, but when we both become lead singers in the same band, will we be" Stella replied.

Lacus giggled again 'It was been a year since I laughed, it feels good to laugh again' Lacus told herself.

"We are here at the Freedom Restaurant" the driver announced.

Stella paid the driver then got out of the taxi.

"Stella wait!" Lacus called out, but it was too late Stella had already entered the restaurant. The taxi driver then pulled away and heading for Old Mill Road.

Stella was just about to sit down when she realized something. She quickly left the restaurant hoping the taxi would still be there. But the taxi had already left. A small tear passed down Stella's face. 'I will probably never see Lacus again, and I don't have her number. Lacus must not be from Orb, to have not heard about Orb's most popular restaurant.' Stella thought. Stella let out a small sigh then walked back into the restaurant.

Lacus wait around twelve minutes before the taxi stopped at a pale blue house. Lacus thanked the driver then got out. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Lacus waited awhile but no one came. 'I will ring the doorbell' Lacus thought. Lacus pressed the small round white button, and a loud chime was heard inside and outside the house. Lacus waited a little while before pressing the button again. After Lacus pressed the button a loud yell was heard over the sound of the chime.

"I'm coming; I'm coming, hold your horses! If it is you Kira, and you are driving me nuts with that doorbell because you forgot your key, again you are dead!"

Seconds later her friend Cagalli Yula Athha opened the door. Cagalli had a very annoyed look on her face, but when she saw Lacus that look turned to a smile. "Lacus!" Cagalli screamed. Then Cagalli grabbed Lacus's hand and pulled her into the house.

Cagalli pulled Lacus from the entry, to the hall, to the living room. Lacus tried to look around the house but Cagalli was pulling her too fast for her to get a decent look. In the living room were two three person sofas. Both white sofas faced opposite of each other. In the middle of the sofas was a small coffee table. To the right of the coffee table and sofas was a large stone fireplace. Next to the fire place was a huge 40 inch screen high definition TV. Behind the sofa in the back of the room was a small kitchen.

"Lacus sit down" Cagalli said as she plopped down on one of the sofas.

Lacus sat down opposite of Cagalli. They talked for a little bit about the house, before Cagalli let out a large yawn. "Are you tried Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"Well you did wake me up at 7:40! With that doorbell! " Cagalli told her in an irritated to tone. "Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Lacus answered.

"Enough about that or this house, what have you been up to?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus started to answer when a small creaking interrupted her.

"So now he comes home" Cagalli slyly said, she got and opened a few drawers in the kitchen. "Awh ha!" Cagalli said as she pulled out a large air horn. Cagalli ran to the front door. Just as it opened and the two people outside walked in, she press the button on the air horn, and it made a large loud screech. The loud sound startled both people and they jumped in shock, Lacus even jumped a little. Where as Cagalli fell to the floor laughing her head off.

"Cagalli!" Kira yelled angrily at his twin sister. The girl Kira walked in with clutched Kira's arm so tight he winced in pain.

"Sorry" the girl said as she let go of Kira's arm. "Thanks for the night Kira, bye" The girl said as she ran out the door.

"What bar did you pick her up at?" Cagalli asked.

"We met at the park not a bar, and that is none of your business anyway" Kira snorted.

"Where have you been all night?" Cagalli asked.

"That again is none of your business" Kira replied. "What are you doing up anyway?" Kira asked.

"We have company" Cagalli plainly stated like they had company 24/7.

"Who?" Kira asked.

"Guess" Cagalli replied in that same tone.

Kira thought about it for a minute, "Shinn" Kira stated.

"Wrong!" Cagalli said as she pressed the button on the air horn again.

Kira held his bleeding ears, "Miriallia" he guessed.

"Wrong!" Cagalli said, and pressed the button once again.

"I don't know" Kira replied.

"Fine, for not winning you have to do all the chores for one month" Cagalli stated. She walked back into the living room.

"Cagalli that is not fair" Kira said to her as he walked into the living room after her.

"Life's not fair little bro" Cagalli said as she placed the air horn back in the drawer.

"I'm to busy working to do all the chores, and I'm the older one not you" Kira responded.

"Fine just for that, two months" Cagalli replied.

"How about I do the cooking for three weeks" Kira suggested.

"Plus your normal chores?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes plus those" Kira replied.

"Deal!" Cagalli agreed.

The twins shook hands to show that they both agreed to the deal.

"Oh, by the way Lacus is here" Cagalli told him as she pointed to the couch Lacus was sitting on.

Kira turned around and saw Lacus waving at him. Kira opened his mouth to say something, but the clock beeping interrupted him. "It is already 8:00 I'm going to be late" Kira said as he raced out of the room and upstairs.

"What is Kira late for?" Lacus asked.

"Work" Cagalli muttered in a dreaded tone.

"Is his job that bad?" Lacus asked.

"Huh? What! Oh, no it is not bad at all, I just hate the idea of having one" Cagalli explained.

"I think I understand" Lacus replied. "How has Athrun been?" Lacus asked out of the blue.

"He is doing ok" Cagalli responded.

"Do you know where he lives? I want to go and see him while I'm here in Orb" Lacus explained.

"Somewhere in Plants" Cagalli said, "A little while after you left, Kira and Athrun had a big fight and it ended with Athrun saying her didn't want to be friends with Kira anymore. So he moved away" Cagalli explained.

"Oh, what was the fight about?" Lacus wondered.

"I don't know Kira wouldn't tell me" Cagalli replied.

"Goodbye Cagalli, see you later Lacus" Kira called out as he rushed out the front door.

"So Lacus how long are you staying in Orb" Cagalli asked.

"Just today, my plane leaves tonight at 10:00" Lacus replied.

"What! No you are staying at least one week" Cagalli ordered.

"But Cagalli I have no where to stay" Lacus told her.

"Don't worry about that, I know a great hotel that is cheap, but the rooms are really good" Cagalli replied. Cagalli grabbed Lacus and pulled her off the couch.

"Wait! Cagalli I want to wash my hands. Where is the bathroom?" Lacus asked.

"Up the stairs and to the left" Cagalli answered, "I will be waiting outside" Cagalli added.

Lacus walked up the stairs and turned left when she got to the top. She opened the door, and walked in. She looked up expecting to see a bathroom, but she found out she was in a bedroom. The room was small, but still good sized. In front of Lacus was a twin sized bed with a blue and white bed spread. To the right of Lacus was a large wooden dresser. Across from the dresser stood a tall wooden bookshelf, and next to that bookshelf was a large wooden desk. Sitting on the desk was a shiny black laptop. Lacus was about to leave, when something caught her eye. It was a big black photo album. Curious Lacus walked over to the desk and picked up the album labeled favorite pictures. Lacus opened the album, and inside the album were lots of pictures of Cagalli, Athrun and Kira. They were also quite a few of Miriallia, and Shinn. But what shocked Lacus was that there were pages full of pictures of her. Lacus closed the album and set it back down, but as she set it down a piece of paper fell out, and fell on the ground. Lacus bent down and picked up the piece of paper. On the paper were written these words.

Wave Dancer

58673 Olive Grove Lane

'Huh? It is some ones address' Lacus said to herself. She placed the piece of paper back into the back of the album, then she left the room. Lacus then walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Cagalli stood waiting in the separate garage. Lacus walked over to Cagalli. Cagalli hung up her cell phone when she saw Lacus walking toward her.

"Who was that?" Lacus asked.

"Oh, just Mir she reminded me about something that I need to do later today" Cagalli explained.

"Oh, and what was that" Lacus asked.

"Just a doctor's appointment" Cagalli lied.

"Oh okay" Lacus replied.

Both Cagalli and Lacus got into Cagalli's car. After then put on their seat belts Cagalli then drove off.

Cagalli drove up to the hotel and dropped Lacus off.

"Well Lacus I got to get going to my dentist appointment" Cagalli quickly said to her.

"I thought you said it was a doctor's appointment" Lacus questioned.

"I have one of each" Cagalli quickly lied. She then quickly drove away in her car.

Lacus a little confused walked into the hotel.

"Welcome to the Archangel Hotel" the man behind the counter said to Lacus

The man had light almost blonde hair.

"Thank you" Lacus replied, "I would like to rent a room."

"How many people, and for how many nights?" the man asked.

"Just me, and the nights would be seven" Lacus answered.

"How does room 210 sound?" the man asked.

"That sounds fine" Lacus replied.

Lacus paid the man, and the man handed Lacus the room's card key.

"Miss, Do you need help carrying your bags?" the man asked.

"No" Lacus told the man. Lacus showed the man her small red bag she had with her, "this is all I have."

"So you don't even have extra clothes" the man questioned.

"No, I don't" Lacus sadly responded.

"That will never do" the man told Lacus, "I will have one of the hotel's taxi drivers take you to a mall, and help carry your shopping bags for you."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble for the driver" Lacus replied.

"Nonsense I would be in human for me to make you carry your bags" the man answered, "just tell the taxi driver that the manager Mu La Flaga sent you."

"Ok" Lacus replied, "thank you Mr. La Flaga" Lacus called out as she went back out side.

Just as Lacus was about to leave the hotel Mr. La Flaga called out, which caused Lacus to turn around.

"Hey, Kira room service for room 219,"

Lacus turned around in time to see Kira walked out the stairs to the second floor. 'Kira works here' Lacus thought. Lacus opened the door and walked out. Lacus walked over to the parked yellow cab, and knocked on the window.

"Well get in then!" the driver yelled.

Lacus got into the cab and sat down.

"I would like to go to the mall, Mr. La Flaga said that you would help carry my shopping bags" Lacus told the gruff driver.

The driver groaned, "Why that, maybe I can get Kira to help me get back at that guy for this" the driver snorted.

"You know Kira?" Lacus questioned.

The driver turned around, and Lacus saw that the driver had dark black hair, and bright crimson eyes.

"Shinn!" Lacus yelled.

"Lacus, what are you doing in Orb" Shinn asked.

"I came here to see Cagalli" Lacus explained.

Lacus explained the whole story to Shinn while he drove to Orb's mall.

They got out and entered the **HUGE**mall. Just from the entrance you could see dozens and dozens of stores. Lacus felt like she was going to faint, 'so many stores' Lacus thought. Lacus ran to the nearest one, and began to shop it crazy.

'This is going to be a long day' Shinn groaned.

Lacus stopped and shopped at every store, even if had nothing that she could use.

"Shinn look at this" Lacus excitingly yelled pointing to some baby clothes in one of the stores display windows.

"Lacus, can we stop looking at baby clothes, people are starting to give me funny looks" Shinn groaned.

"But this is so cute!" Lacus said while holding the baby clothes she just bought. The baby shirt Lacus bought were white in the middle with dark blue slashes running along side the white. The sleeves of the small t-shirt were light blue. The pants were white with the same color slashes running down the sides.

"It looks like something Kira would wear" Shinn announced.

"I don't think it would fit Kira" Lacus said confused.

"I mean that style and those colors" Shinn rephrased.

"Oh, I see" Lacus replied.

"Come on Lacus, lets get some clothes that YOU can wear" Shinn suggested.

The two shopped for a long time. And in total Lacus had bought two dresses, five skirts, five blouses, three baby shirts, two long pants for babies, one dress for Cagalli, and one for Miriallia, three suits, one for Shinn, one for Kira, and one for Athrun, and also a light blue and blue blouse for Stella.

"Lacus I'm hungry can we have lunch?" Shinn asked.

"Sure Shinn" Lacus said.

They walked to the food court, then ordered their food and sat down.

"So, Shinn how have you been?" Lacus asked.

"Ok I guess I now work as a taxi driver for a hotel" Shinn answered.

"How did you get the job?" Lacus asked.

"Well I was looking for a job and I told Kira about it. And he recommended me to Mr. La Flaga" Shinn replied.

"How has Kira been?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know he still doesn't really talk to me that much" Shinn explained, "Ever since that one day in collage Kira has been so cold to me. But he has been a little nicer to me lately."

"I see, well how has Athrun been?" Lacus asked.

"I talked to him just two days ago, he sounded fine" Shinn replied.

They talked as they eat their lunch. After they were finished Shinn stood up and said.

"It is already 3:00 PM we should get back to the hotel."

They both got up, and walked out to the taxi. Lacus got in the back with the bags of clothes. Shinn got into the driver's seat and then drove away. When they got to the hotel, both Lacus and Shinn grabbed as many bags as they could, then they entered the hotel. Mr. La Flaga and Kira were talking to each other at the front desk.

"Kira help Miss Clyne, and Shinn with those bags" Mr. La Flaga ordered seeing Lacus and Shinn having trouble with all the bags.

Kira walked over to Shinn "Here let me help you" Kira told Shinn as he took five of the ten bags.

Shinn dropped the one he was holding in his mouth, "Thank you" he said to Kira.

Lacus, Shinn, and Kira carried Lacus's shopping bags to her room on the second floor.

"Well that was a work out! I'm ready for a nap" Shinn whined after he had set the bags her carried down.

"Why don't you take a break Shinn" Kira suggested, "I will talk to Mu about it."

"Thank you Kira!" Shinn said in an extremely grateful tone. After Shinn said that he left the room.

"Um, Kira I wanted to talk to you" Lacus shyly said.

"Sure, but I need to talk to Mu first" Kira said.

Kira walked out and Lacus followed him down to the lobby.

Lacus walked over to the two cream colored couches and sat down on one. While Kira talked to his boss Lacus sat their humming to herself. A little while later Kira walked over to Lacus and sat down on the couch next to the one she was sitting on.

"Lacus" Kira said to her.

When Lacus heard her name she snapped out of her daydream.

"Sorry I was just daydreaming" Lacus replied.

"It is okay" Kira said, "you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I was just curious about something" Lacus shyly replied.

"About what?" Kira asked.

"Whatever happened to Flay" Lacus tried to say without making a big deal about it, but she muttered Flay's name with a hint of sadness.

"Flay?" Kira questioned. He thought about it for a second, "Oh, I remember her now."

"What happened to her" Lacus asked. 'Why doesn't Kira remember her' Lacus wondered.

"Well, after you moved away. Flay and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. But we broke up just as fast as we got together." Kira explained, "That girl was annoying!"

Lacus giggled at Kira's last statement. 'But if you didn't like her, why did you kiss her Kira?' Lacus screamed in her head.

"Kira I want to know why you……." Lacus paused, 'Just say it' Lacus screamed at herself. "I want to know why you" Lacus started but was interrupted by Kira.

"I'm sorry Lacus, but I have to get back to work" Kira apologized as he walked back to the front desk.

Lacus sighed 'I was so close, I guess I will have to ask Kira some other time' Lacus cried in her mind. 'Wonder if Orb has changed in the year I have been gone' Lacus thought. Lacus decided to take a walk and see Orb. She got up and walked out the door.

"Lacus you need a ride?" Shinn asked.

"No thank you Shinn, I just want to take a walk" Lacus replied.

"Ok" Shinn called back to her.

Lacus walked all around Orb, and found out that nothing had really changed. While walking Lacus realized just how much she missed Orb, Lacus walked by the park and the memory of when she met Kira came back to her.

_//Flashback//_

_A fourteen__ year old Lacus sat on the grass on a hill singing to the birds that a flocked around her. When she finished singing her song she was startled by a voice behind her._

_"That was beautiful" The fourteen year old boy behind her said. _

_"Oh, thank you" Lacus replied. She turned around to face the voice. When Lacus saw the boy, she fell into a blushing fit. To Lacus he was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes __were a dark lavender color._

_"Mind if I sit down" The guy asked. _

_Lacus slowly shook her head. The guy laughed at __Lacus's__ odd behavior. The guy then sat down and held his hand out. He made a soft clicking sound and then all the birds flew right to him. One in particular little green bird landed right on his hand._

_"How have you been Torii?" The guy asked the little green bird. (AN: I decided to keep the Japanese name for the bird) _

_The small bird chirped back at him in response._

_"Oh yeah, I'm Kira Yamato" the guy said holding out his hand to Lacus._

_"Lacus __Clyne__" __Lacus replied as she took and shook Kira's hand._

_"Do you know my twin Cagalli __Yula__Athha__?" Kira asked._

_"Yes she is my best friend, and you are her twin brother that she wants me to meet" Lacus replied. _

_"Cagalli is going to be upset when she finds out we meet before she introduced us" Kira laughed._

_"Yeah she has been telling me for a few weeks now that she wants me to meet you Kira" Lacus replied._

_"Same here" Kira laughed, "I should get going, see __ya__ later Lacus" Kira said as he got up._

_'Kira, you have stole my heart,' Lacus sighed. _

_//end Flashback//_

A small tear fell from Lacus's face. Lacus turned and looked at the clock in the park. It read 5:00PM. 'I better get back to the hotel' Lacus thought. Lacus walked back to the hotel. When she got back she saw that Shinn's taxi was gone. 'I guess he is driving someone around' Lacus sighed. Lacus decided to call Cagalli and find out how her doctor's and dentist's appointments went. She dialed Cagalli's cell phone number, but all she got was he answering machine. Lacus sighed again 'I wonder what Kira is doing right now' Lacus thought. She called Kira's cell phone number, but she got no answer as well. Lacus sighed again and walked into the hotel. She walked up the stairs to the second floor. She walked to her room slipped the card key in and opened the door. When Lacus looked up and she got the shock of her life!

* * *

Now it is time for Character commentaries. This is where the main cast of characters talk about the chapter. Here are our commentators Shinn, Athrun, Stella, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus. 

Lacus: Hello everyone.

Cagalli: Hey

Stella: Greetings

Athrun: Hello

Shinn: Hello again

Kira: Eyes like Gundams!

Athrun, Shinn, Cagalli, Stella, and Lacus: What!

Kira: Eyes like Gundams! Duh!

Cagalli: You are making no since.

Kira: You make no since, the way you are always talking and talking and yelling, Catherine.

Cagalli: WHAT! AND IT IS CAGALLI!

Kira: I know that, Colene!

Cagalli: C-A-G-A-L-L-I!

Athrun: Kira are you feeling, ok?

Kira: Oh course I am Alfonzo

Shinn: Kira has lost what little brain he had.

Kira: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Lacus, Athrun, Shinn, Cagalli, and Stella all look at each other and get the same idea.

Cagalli: Kira did you get drunk at the new years party!

Kira: No,,,,, Hiccup I did not, Cathy!

Shinn: Well at least Kira got closer.

Kira starts to dance around the room with Lacus.

Cagalli: Kira stop! And go home right now!

Kira: Oh stop being a mother hen, Rebecka!

Shinn: But not anymore.

Kira: Hey Athad, Grinn want to see the Freedom.

Shinn, and Athrun: Sure, why not.

Kira: Follow Kira then.

Kira, Shinn, and Athrun leave the room.

Stella: I like this chapter.

Cagalli: Yeah because you were in it.

Stella: That's one of the reasons.

Lacus: I wonder what is going on in my room.

Stella: maybe, (She whispers the rest in Lacus's ear, and Lacus blushes like crazy.)

All of a sudden Kira runs by the girl wearing nothing **at all**

Kira: Freedom!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Athrun and Shinn run in laughing their heads off.

Lacus is as red as a cherry, Stella looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Cagalli: That was more of Kira then I ever wanted to see.

Shinn: Oh my, that was hilarious!

Kira comes back in wearing his pilot suit. He sits down next to Lacus.

Kira: Hey Lacus, after this is over want to (He whispers in her ear)

Lacus: Oh! MY!

Lacus turns around to slap Kira, but she finds that he fell asleep.

Cagalli: Athrun, Shinn! This is entirely your fault, for daring Kira to drink all that wine!

Shinn: Hey! It was not our fault he accepted.

Cagalli: Yeah, and it is not my fault that you will spend the new year in the hospital.

Shinn: Stella help!

Stella: Sorry Shinn, but I think that both you and Athrun need to be taught a lesson!

Athrun: Yeah, Wait me too?

Shinn: RUN!

Both Athrun and Shinn run out of the room with Cagalli and Stella chasing after them.

Lacus: Happy New Year Kira!

Kira: (sleepy) you two Sacus!

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I would also like to thank the people who reviewed on the first chapter

Thank you!

KL-Felicia

forevertears

Zero'N'oveR

I would also like to Thank!

lacusandkira

for the Fav.

And also all you people who just took the time to look at the first chapter Thank you! You all made me so happy! Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Please Read & Review, or comment or suggest an idea, If you like, just press that little button that says review. If there is any mistakes please tell me about them, so I can correct them. I have started a poll on my profile about if this story should end happy, or sad. You can either vote in a review or you can vote on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3: We Meet Again

This a Emo/Romance Fan Fic

Rating is T for Stuff that is T rated.

I don't own Gundam SEED, or its sequel Gundam SEED Destiny

Parings KxL AxC SxS with some DxM YxS

_Forgotten Words_

Chapter 3

We meet again

"Surprise!" the group of Lacus's friend shouted.

Startled by the surprise party Lacus fell backward. She felt so happy, all of her friends were there, well almost, Kira wasn't there. But that was not going to stop Lacus from enjoying the party her friends had planed for her. Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka, Cagalli Yula Athha, Miriallia Haw, Shiho Hahnenfuss, and three of Athrun's friends he had made in Plants.

"Athrun, Shiho it is so good to see you two again" Lacus greeted them. Lacus walked over to her friends.

"Yeah Lacus it is great to see you again" Shiho replied.

"Lacus I want you to meet my friends I made in Plants" Athrun said, "Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol."

"Hello" Lacus greeted to them.

"Hey" Yzak, and Dearka greeted back.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Nicol replied.

"Nicol is more proper then Dearka, and Yzak" Athrun replied seeing Lacus's confused look.

Lacus made a soft, "oh" then she walked toward Cagalli.

"Cagalli, how did this happen?" Lacus asked.

"What?" Cagalli replied, "Oh, you mean the party. Well Miriallia was the one who called Athrun, and Shiho. Then she called me, I called Kira and told him about Miriallia's idea. He said he could let us in your room with his master key. I then called Shinn and told him. And while you were out on your walk, we set up this party" Cagalli explained.

"So, where is Kira" Lacus quietly asked.

"He probably won't becoming" Cagalli answered. "He has to work at his second job."

"Oh" Lacus stated, "Where does Kira work?"

"Lacus I will tell you later, I want to talk to Athrun" Cagalli replied as she walked away.

Lacus sighed 'I sigh a lot lately' Lacus thought. 'I guess I will talk to Miriallia' Lacus decided. She walked over to Miriallia.

"Miriallia, why did you throw me a party" Lacus asked.

"Because you have been gone for so long, you deserve one" Miriallia simply stated.

Over by the pop/soda Cagalli and Athrun were busy chatting away.

"So how has Kira been?" Athrun asked.

"Why should you Kira's ex best friend care?" Cagalli questioned.

"Why, can't I find out what my ex best friend is doing?" Athrun questioned.

"Admit it you want to be friends with Kira again" Cagalli teased.

"Fine, your right, you caught me" Athrun joked, "I want to be friends with Kira again."

"See now that was not so hard, was it" Cagalli teased while patting Athrun's head.

Athrun was about to retort when Cagalli's cell phone began to ring from her jacket on the hotel bed.

"So I did bring my cell phone" Cagalli said as she walked over to her jacket. Cagalli pulled the cell phone out of one of the pockets, and then answered it. "Kira what do you want?" Cagalli snorted.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to make it to the party" Kira replied.

"WHAT! WHY?" Cagalli screamed.

"The guy who was supposed to take over called in sick, so I'm stuck here" Kira answered.

"But, Kira" Cagalli replied.

"Look, Cagalli I'm sorry I won't be able to come to Lacus's party" Kira replied. "Wait, what?"

"Kira you are confusing me" Cagalli said to him.

"You know Lacus too" Kira replied.

"WHAT?" Cagalli yelled very confused.

"Sorry, Cagalli I wasn't talking to you" Kira told his twin.

"Well then who are you talking to?" Cagalli asked.

"Wait, you want" Kira whispered, "I don't think I can get off work. Hold on a sec, Cagalli."

"Sure I not doing anything" Cagalli grunted.

A few minutes later Kira picked up the phone again. "You know what Cagalli, I will be there in about fifteen minutes, and I will be bringing a friend" Kira told Cagalli.

"What, no Kira this party is for Lacus" Cagalli yelled, but it was too late Kira had already hung up.

"What's wrong?" Shinn asked seeing Cagalli's angry face.

"That jerk brother of mine is bringing a friend to someone else's party" Cagalli angrily snorted.

"Maybe the person knows Lacus" Shinn suggested.

"Yeah right, Kira just doesn't want to even try talking with Athrun" Cagalli snorted. "But we will know if fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later two voices were heard out side the room. "Quick everyone hide" Cagalli whispered. She shut of the lights after everyone had quieted down.

"So when did you meet Lacus" Kira's voice asked the other.

"Just this morning" The other voice responded.

Kira opened the door, 'This is to easy, Cagalli you will have to be sneakier' Kira thought. Kira then flipped the light switch, "Cagalli!" he yelled.

Cagalli emerged from her hiding spot, "How did you know" she cried. Everyone else emerged from where they were hiding.

"The lights being turned off gave it away" Kira replied.

"Shoot" Cagalli gruffly said as she snapped her fingers. "Who is this Kira?" Cagalli asked while pointing to the blonde haired girl who had walked in with Kira.

"My name is Stella Lousier, you must be Cagalli Kira's twin" Stella greeted. "Kira has told me a lot about you."

"Stella!" Lacus shouted as she walked over to Stella.

"Lacus, I was so worried that I would never see you again" Stella replied.

"I know I was thinking the same thing" Lacus replied.

"We have to exchange phone numbers" Stella responded.

Kira walked away from the two chatting girls. He walked to where they were some potato chips. Kira felt his stomach grumble, 'I have not eaten yet, due to my shift' Kira thought.

"Kira" Athrun blandly stated.

"Athrun" Kira replied in the same tone.

"So" Athrun started, "how is life as the famous chef of the Freedom restaurant."

"What?" Kira said shocked, "I'm just a waiter."

"Kira, Cagalli told me" Athrun replied. He did not like it when people around him lied to him.

"I see" Kira responded in a bland tone. "It is okay, at least only a handful of people know I was the one who created all the recipes."

"You are the one who made those, the food there is awesome" a blonde guy that stood next to Athrun told Kira.

"Thank you" Kira replied.

"Kira this is Dearka" Athrun told him. "Over there is Yzak, and the one with the green hair is Nicol."

"Pleased to meet you" Kira replied.

"Kira who are the handful of people?" Athrun asked.

"Cagalli, Shinn, Stella, Miriallia, you, and your friend Dearka" Kira replied. Kira then walked away before Athrun could ask anymore. Kira walked over to the pop/soda and poured himself a small glass of (AN: whatever drink you want it to be.) Nicol walked up to Kira and grabbed a drink for himself.

"So Kira do you still like Lacus?" Nicol asked.

"No" Kira plainly replied.

"Not even as a friend?" Nicol questioned.

"No not even that much" Kira blatantly replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"What about that girl Stella, do you love her then?" Nicol added.

Kira immediately spit out his drink, "What, I think of Stella like a younger sister" Kira answered. "I'm sorry but there is someone I want to talk to, goodbye" Kira told Nicol. He began walking over to Shinn, but stopped when Cagalli grabbed his arm.

"At least say hello to Lacus" Cagalli told her twin as she dragged him over to Lacus.

"Hello Lacus" Kira told the pink haired girl.

"Hello Kira, I glad you came" Lacus replied.

Cagalli then slowly made her way away from Lacus and Kira.

Across the room two pairs of eyes were watching the scene.

"They have to be one of the most perfect couples I have even seen" Stella said.

"Don't you like Kira?" Shinn asked the girl.

"No Kira is like an older brother to me" Stella replied.

"Why?" Shinn asked.

"He helped me, twice" Stella responded.

"Oh I see" Shinn replied.

"Don't you think they just look so lovely?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think Kira likes Lacus anymore" Shinn replied.

"Anymore?" Stella questioned.

"Yeah they used to be boy friend and girl friend, but something happened and they broke up" Shinn explained.

"Well we will just have to fix that" Stella mischievously replied.

"I will help if you need me" Shinn replied.

"Thank you Shinn" Stella smiled at him. She grabbed and shook his hand as a sign of gratitude. Shinn began blushing like crazy. He hopped no one saw the blush, but unfortunately for him, and certain brunette with dark lavender eyes saw it out of the corner of his eye.

Stella then walked away to tell her plan to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, I want to get Kira and Lacus back together" Stella plainly told her.

"You are not the only one" Cagalli replied.

"So then will you help me?" Stella asked.

"Oh course, what is your plan" Cagalli asked Stella.

"Phase one, starts tomorrow" Stella replied.

"So what is phase one?" Cagalli asked.

"Tomorrow we will spend the day with Lacus" Stella replied.

"How is that going to help?" Cagalli asked.

"That is all you need to know for now" Stella replied. "Wave Dancer" Stella added.

"Huh?" Cagalli replied.

"My IM username" Stella replied.

"Ok, I will add you" Cagalli responded. "That is what you wanted, right."

"Yes, so we continue conversing about the plan when the time is right" Stella explained. "Kira I think I should be getting home." Stella called out.

"Yeah I think so too" Kira replied.

"Bye Lacus" Stella said to the pink haired girl.

"See you later" Kira said to Lacus.

Both of them then went out the door.

"Yeah Lacus we should be going to. Our plane leaves in one hour" Athrun said.

"Bye Lacus" Miriallia told the girl.

"See you later Lacus" Shinn said.

"I want to get back before Kira does, so I have to go to" Cagalli explained.

And just like that the party was over and only Lacus was in the room.

Kira arrived home later then he had planed. He opened the door to his room and then he slouched in. Kira slumped over to his bed. He was just about to fall asleep when he noticed a small bright orange light coming from his laptop. 'Why would someone instant message me this late' Kira annoyingly groaned. He slumped over to his desk, Kira reached down for the chair that is at his desk. He groaned unable to find it, 'Cagalli must have taken it again' Kira thought. Kira grabbed his laptop then slumped back to his bed. Kira laid his head back on the pillows, and then propped his knees up and sit his laptop on them. He opened the window that was flashing orange. The instant message read.

Wave Dancer: Kira, can I change my reservation to be one hour later?

'Stella, why does she want to change the time' Kira thought. He clicked in the box and began to type on his laptop's keyboard.

Freedom Warrior: Why?

Kira laid and waited for Stella to respond. Kira's laptop made a small beep, signaling that Stella had responded.

Wave Dancer: Because I will not be able to make it at that time.

Freedom Warrior: Okay, I understand.

Wave Dancer: I would also like my reservation to be for three people.

Kira thought about how to respond.

Freedom Warrior: I think that will be okay. After all you are the restaurant's best customer.

Wave Dancer: Thank you Kira :) I'm going to go to bed, bye.

Freedom Warrior: Bye.

Kira was about to sign out, when the screen displayed.

Destiny has signed on.

'Shinn' Kira said to himself. 'I will tease him a bit' Kira thought.

Freedom Warrior: I know.

Destiny: What do you know, Kira?

Freedom Warrior: Who you like.

Kira chuckled to himself, 'Shinn is probably getting stressed right now' Kira chuckled.

Destiny: I don't know what you are talking about.

Freedom Warrior: I saw you blush when Stella held your hand. xD

Destiny: Shut up!

Freedom Warrior: LOL

Destiny: Does Stella have IM?

Freedom Warrior: Yeah, he username is Wave Dancer.

Destiny: Thanks

Kira closed out the window and was about to sign out when.

Goddess of Victory: Hey Kira.

Freedom Warrior: Cagalli we are only a few feet away there is no need to IM each other.

Goddess of Victory: Fine, then I won't tell you.

Goddess of Victory has signed off.

'Cagalli' Kira sighed. Kira was about to sign off when.

Destiny: So, what do think about Lacus being back in Orb?

Kira thought for a second, 'What do I think of her being in Orb?'

Freedom Warrior: I couldn't care less where she is.

Destiny: Okay, next question. What was the fight between you and Athrun about?

Freedom Warrior: Shinn.

Destiny: Okay, okay I won't pry.

Freedom Warrior: I really tired, I going to bed.

Destiny: ttyl (AN: That means, talk to you later)

Kira then signed off. He walked over and set his laptop back on the desk. Kira then walked over to his bed and went to sleep.

Stella sat back in the chair she was sitting on. She began to type.

Wave Dancer: Did you ask Kira?

Stella sat back and waited for Shinn to respond. He computer beep, and she bent over and read the response

Destiny: Yeah but I only got to ask the first question. I think I kind of annoyed him.

Wave Dancer: What was the answer to the first question?

Destiny: Kira responded "with I don't care where she is."

Wave Dancer: That is upsetting. But we will just have to fix that. Tomorrow we start phase 1.

Destiny: Do I do anything for phase 1?

Wave Dancer: Shinn, don't you remember. You are supposed to talk to Kira, and get him to stay one hour later at the Freedom.

Destiny: Why?

Wave Dancer: Shinn I told you before, try to remember.

Wave Dancer has signed off.

'I now have to call Lacus' Stella thought. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed her friend's number.

"Hello" came the sleepy reply.

"Hello, Lacus I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow" Stella asked?

"No, I don't think so" Lacus replied.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out with me, because I want to get to know you better" Stella asked.

"Sure, that sounds great" Lacus answered.

Stella hung up her phone and then went to bed.

Kira tried his best to sleep but that same dream kept coming back to haunt him.

"Night after night, it is the same dream" Kira growled in a whisper. He whipped the sweat off his forehead. Kira then got out of his bed and headed for the door. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He got out a small glass and then filled it with cold water. He gulped the water down, to help calm himself down. Kira set his glass in the sink, and then went back to his room. He rested back on his bed and tried to go back to sleep. Kira's mind began to wander into the dream world

_// Kira's Dream //_

_Kira is running along the Orb's streets. He keeps running holding a small wrapped box under his arm. __Kira makes to sharp of turn and runs into someone. Kira apologized to the black haired man, before he quickly sprinted off. He couldn't wait to give the gift he had bought to the person he had bought it for. He dashed through some bushes, because it was a shorter route to the campus. He moved the last bush aside and from where he stood he saw a sight that broke him in two. (AN mentally of course) _

_// End of Kira's Dream_

'Why do I keep dreaming about that day' Kira screamed in his head. He laid back on his pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

Now it is time for Character commentaries. This is where the main cast of characters talk about the chapter. Here are our commentators Shinn, Athrun, Stella, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus. 

Lacus: That party sure did surprise me.

Stella: Yeah they got you good.

Cagalli: Yeah the party worked out great.

Lacus: Kira, Athrun, and Shinn are really quiet.

Stella and Cagalli exchanged an evil smirk.

Lacus: What did you do to them?

Stella and Cagalli: Nothing.

Lacus: Anyway, I feel sorry for Kira he is haunted by a bad memory.

Cagalli: If you ask me he deserves it.

Lacus: Please Review on this story.

Stella: Who are you talking to?

Lacus: The readers.

Cagalli: I think we have lost Lacus.

Stella: Lacus time to go see the men in white coats.

Cagalli: That is it for this commentary.

* * *

Thank you for reading this far. And thank you people who reviewed. Aka the people who I thanked in the last chapter. Also sorry this chapter is so short, I found that I wanted to stop this chapter before I got into the next day, and the beginning of Phase one, and I just really don't really have any ideas for the little commentary at the end. Also If you have a better idea for Kira's, Stella's, Shinn's, Athrun's, Lacus's and Cagalli's IM username. Also if you have some ideas for the commentaries at the end please suggest them, I will accept almost all ideas. 

Please Read & Review, or comment or suggest an idea, If you like, just press that little button that says review. If there is any mistakes please tell me about them, so I can correct them. I have started a poll on my profile about if this story should end happy, or sad. You can either vote in a review or you can vote on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4: Unforgivable

This a Emo/Romance Fan Fic

Rating is T for Stuff that is T rated.

I don't own Gundam SEED, or its sequel Gundam SEED Destiny

I also do not own "My Paper Heart" by the All-American Rejects. But it is one of my favorite songs, and it reminds of my fan fiction so I just had to use it. It even has the same times. One year. But I had not heard this song when I wrote the first and second chapters. My older brother just showed it to me on the 11th of January at like 1:00 AM.

Parings KxL AxC SxS with some DxM YxS, (Maybe others xD)

_

* * *

__Forgotten Words_

Chapter 4

Unforgivable

Kira stirred a bit, he started to slowly open his eyes. 'I don't want to get up. Today I don't have work until 10:00. So I want to sleep, too bad Cagalli won't let me' Kira groaned. He shifted so the sun would not shine in his eyes anymore.

"Kira! Get up it is time for breakfast" Cagalli yelled.

"Cagalli let me sleep" Kira begged.

"Oh no, you promised to do all the cooking for three weeks remember" Cagalli taunted.

Kira rolled over to look at his twin. "Cagalli please, I did not get much sleep" Kira begged.

Cagalli looked at her twin. Kira looked like he was ready to drop any minute. "Fine, but you owe me" Cagalli told her twin as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Kira rolled over and set his alarm to go off at 9:00, then he went back to sleep.

Cagalli got down a small glass bowl from the top cupboard. Cagalli walked over to the kitchen table and set the bowl down. She then walked over to the refrigerator and got a carton of milk out of it. Cagalli then set the milk down next to the bowl. After she set down the milk Cagalli walked over to the pantry. She opened the wooden door, and walked into the small room. She grabbed a box of cereal from the top shelf. She walked out of the room and set the box down next to the milk. She dumped some cereal in the bowl, and the poured milk onto the cereal. 'Spoon, I need a spoon' Cagalli grumbled. She walked over to a drawer, and pulled it open. Cagalli grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and then she closed it. Cagalli walked over to the table and sat down. She placed the spoon in the bowl, and was about to eat the cereal when the ringing of the telephone interrupted her. 'Someone would, call while I'm trying to eat breakfast' Cagalli groaned. Cagalli slowly got up and walked over to the phone, and answered it.

"Hello" Cagalli rudely grunted.

"Hello Cagalli, this is Stella" Stella responded.

"Oh Stella, hi why are you calling me" Cagalli asked?

"Remember the day with Lacus and me" Stella replied.

"What time and where" Cagalli asked?

"How about Orb's mall at 9:45" Stella replied.

"Sure sounds great, bye" Cagalli responded.

"Bye" Stella replied. Cagalli then hung up the phone and walked back to the table. Cagalli sat down and picked up the spoon and eat the cereal on it. 'Oh come on! Soggy already!' Cagalli complained.

Lacus let out a large yawn. She had not planed on getting up so early, but Lacus's cell phone had other plans. Ten minuets ago Stella had called to tell Lacus to meet at Orb's mall at 9:45. Lacus decided that since she was up she might as well go and see what the hotel severed for breakfast. Lacus walked out of her room and down the hall, and into the elevator. Lacus looked at the panel of small round buttons, she reached forward and pressed the first floor button, and the doors started to close.

"Hold the elevator please" a girl yelled from down the hall.

Lacus pressed the door open button, so the girl could get into the elevator.

"Thank you" the girl huffed. The girl looked the age of 19 she had reddish hair that was tied in two pigtails. She was wearing a forest green vest and a yellow miniskirt.

"Your welcome" Lacus replied as the elevator doors shut.

"My name is Meyrin Hawke" the girl replied.

"Lacus Clyne" Lacus greeted.

"Lacus, where have I heard that name before" Meyrin said out loud. "What brings you to Orb" Meyrin asked?

"It is a long story" Lacus told Meyrin as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"I have time" Meyrin replied as she pointed to a small table. "After all my older sister left me to go do who knows what."

Lacus and Meyrin walked over to the table Meyrin had pointed at. They then sat down opposite of each other.

"Well, when I was fourteen I met this guy, and I fell for him right away. It was love at first sight. And over the years as I got to know him, and my love for him grew. Then I told him about how I felt and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. But then a little over a year ago I saw him kiss another girl. He made no effort to try and deny it. After I caught them, he walked over to me and then kissed me. I then moved away after a friend of mine Athrun Zala, said I should get away from Kira so I moved away. But I felt empty and lonely inside without being near Kira. And I wanted to know why Kira kissed Flay. So I came here to see Kira, but I think that Kira does not even care about me" Lacus cried out to Meyrin.

"Wow that sounds rough" Meyrin commented. "Kira, Athrun both those names sound familiar."

"Meyrin what are you doing in Orb" Lacus asked?

"My older sister and I came here to see an old friend of ours" Meyrin replied.

"That sounds nice, what is your friend's name" Lacus asked.

"His name is Shinn Asuka" Meyrin replied.

"Shinn, I think today is his day off" Lacus told Meyrin.

"You know him" Meyrin questioned.

"Yeah, in the last two years of high school he transferred in and started hanging out with Athrun, and Kira" Lacus answered.

"That is where I have heard yours and their names, from Shinn" Meyrin replied.

"That makes since" Lacus replied.

"You know what Lacus you must really like that Kira guy. If it were me or my sister we would find the guy and deck him in the jaw" Meyrin told Lacus.

Lacus let out a small chuckle.

"Do you want me to deck this Kira guy" Meyrin asked, "Because he sounds like a real jerk."

"No, Kira is not normally like that" Lacus said to the girl.

"Suit yourself, if you ever need a friend to talk to I will listen" Meyrin replied.

"That is very kind of you" Lacus told the girl.

"What are friends for, and you are my new friend" Meyrin answered, "Hold on" Meyrin told Lacus. Meyrin pulled out a dark red cell phone and pressed a small button on it. "Hi sis" Meyrin greeted.

"Mey it is already 9:30 where are you" The girl yelled into the phone.

"Sorry I will be there as soon as I can" Meyrin apologized. She then hung up the phone, and turned to Lacus. "I'm sorry I have to go, but here" Meyrin told her as she handed her a piece of paper. Meyrin then got up and hurried out the door. 'Wait it is already 9:30, I'm going to be late' Lacus panicked.

Kira slowly opened his eyes, and he rolled over to see what time it was. 'Oh no! That stupid alarm did not wake me up' Kira panicked. He quickly got out of bed and threw off the white t-shirt he was wearing. He grabbed the first shirt that he saw. Which was a light blue vest; he threw it on and quickly buttoned it. Kira then swiftly threw off the pair of blue jeans he was wearing. He grabbed the nearest clean pair and quickly put them on. He grabbed a dark brown jacket and threw it on over the vest. While he walked down the stairs Kira zipped up his jeans and buttoned his jacket. 'What will I say to Miss Ramius' Kira panicked? He opened the front door, and found out that his car was parked in the driveway instead of the garage. 'Cagalli I would normally get mad at you for moving my car, but not this time' Kira thought. Kira got into his car and drove off.

Lacus was running, because she was going to be late to meet her friends. She needed to hurry, and in her haste she wasn't looking where she was going.

'I have to hurry' Kira thought, 'I will have to run this red light.' Kira tried to keep his eyes on the rode, but he was still very sleepy. He tore his eyes away for a second and when he looked up again he saw someone was crossing the road. Kira quickly slammed the breaks, but it was clear to Kira that the car was not going to stop. So he quickly spun the wheel as fast as he could. It worked Kira's car swerved away from the girl and stopped right in the middle of the intersection.

Lacus was so scared she did not expect someone to try to run a red light. 'I hope the driver is okay' Lacus thought. She wanted to walk over to the car, but a police car had pulled in front of her.

"Sir, are you sober" the officer asked?

"Yes officer, I was just going to run that red light because I over slept I did not want to be late for work" Kira replied.

'That voice sounds familiar' Lacus thought. She slowly approached the two parked cars.

"Sir I'm going to have to give you a couple fines, plus if this young lady wants to take you to court she has a right to" the police officer told Kira. He then turned to Lacus. "Miss do you plan on pressing any charges" the officer asked?

"No because I was also not looking where I was going" Lacus replied.

The officer nodded his head, and then turned back to Kira. 'I wish I could see who is driving' Lacus said to her self.

"Sir I going to need your name" the officer told Kira.

Kira sighed, "Kira Yamato" he told the officer. The officer then turned to Lacus.

'So Kira was the driver' Lacus thought.

"Miss I'm going to need your for police reference" the officer told Lacus.

"It is Lacus Clyne, and I need to get going" Lacus told the officer.

Kira blinked he was shocked; 'I almost ran over Lacus' Kira sighed. 'I feel horrible I almost killed someone' Kira thought.

"Sure Miss Clyne you can go" he told her, "As for you Mr. Yamato" the officer said as he turned toward Kira.

Lacus did not hear anymore, because she quickly ran off to meet Stella at Orb's mall. Lacus ran up to the mall was about to sit down on a bench, when she was jumped by two of her friends.

"Lacus what took ya" Cagalli asked?

"Well I almost got run over crossing the street" Lacus huffed out because she was out of breath.

"Whoa! Lacus you have to be careful there are some jerks in Orb" Cagalli warned.

"I don't think he was like that" Lacus replied.

"Ready to shop" Stella announced.

"Yeah" Lacus replied.

"Sure, why not" Cagalli said.

The three walked into Orb's mall. They walked into a small store, and began looking around. Lacus heard something that caught her attention. The radio the cashier had was playing a new song that caught Lacus's attention.

"Welcome to Orb radio, it is 10:00 AM and we are going to start this day off with My Paper Heart by The All-American Rejects" The DJ said.

"Please just don't play with me my paper heart will bleed" The singer sang. "This wait for destiny won't do. Be with me please I beseech you. Simple things that make you run away, catch you if I can. Tears fall down your face. The taste is something new. I know moving on is easiest when I am around you. So bottle up on love, throw it out to sea, watch it away as you cry. A year has passed, the seasons go. Please just don't play with me, my paper heart will bleed. This wait for destiny won't do. Be with me please I beseech you. Simple things that make you run away catch you if I can."

Lacus wanted to hear the rest of the song but Cagalli, and Stella were calling her. So Lacus slowly walked away from the store and toward her friends. 'That song, reminds me of my relationship with Kira' Lacus cried, a lone tear fell from her face. Lacus quickly wiped the tear away, and happily greeted her friends.

Kira opened the door to the Freedom. He slowly walked to the staff area of the restaurant.

"Kira you are 30 minuets late" Miss Ramius scolded.

"I'm sorry but my alarm did not wake me up this morning. And then I got pulled over by the police for running a red light" Kira explained.

"Relax Kira I'm only joking, but make sure you come on time from now on" Miss Ramius told her employee.

Kira let out a small laugh as he got out his uniform. Kira walked into the bathroom and went in one of the stalls. He set the suit and bowtie on the small metal hanger on the stall door. Kira then hung the black dress pants on the steel towel bar. Kira quickly took off his jacket, and unbuttoned his vest. Kira threw both items onto the towel bar. He then grabbed the suit and put it on. Kira then unzipped his jeans, and then removed his belt allowing his jeans to fall to the floor. Kira quickly removed them, and then he put on the black dress pants. Kira slipped his belt around his waist to keep the dress pants up. Kira then slipped the bowtie around his neck and tightened it. After that was done Kira grabbed his pants, his vest and his jacket and exited the bathroom. Kira stuffed his clothes in the small locker that was for him. After that was done he walked back out to do his job.

Lacus, Stella, and Cagalli shopped, and shopped, and shopped. (AN: Lacus does a lot of shopping, doesn't she.) They went from one store to the next. Lacus loved this time she was spending with her friends, but something was missing and Lacus knew what that was. 'Kira, I really hope that we can fix our friendship. And if it is not meant for us to be together, I can still be happy that you are my friend at least' Lacus thought. She sighed and continued shopping.

"Lacus keep up will you" Cagalli grunted.

"Um, Stella I'm getting hungry where are we eating at" Lacus sweetly asked.

"The Freedom" Stella replied.

"That sounds ok" Lacus answered.

"Stella can I talk to you for a sec" Cagalli said as she grabbed Stella's arm. When they were away from Lacus Cagalli spoke again. "The Freedom, what are you thinking?"

"Cagalli don't worry we won't be there while Kira is working" Stella told the other blonde haired girl.

"How do you know that" Cagalli asked?

"I know what hours Kira works. I am a regular customer after all" Stella answered. "I think we should get back to Lacus now." Stella then walked back to Lacus leaving Cagalli stilled confused.

'What are you planning Stella' Cagalli wondered? Cagalli shook that out of her head and walked back to Lacus.

"Stella when are we going to eat at the Freedom" Lacus asked?

"The reservations are for 1:00 PM" Stella replied.

"Good I'm hungry it is already noon" Cagalli announced.

'Shinn should be keeping Kira at the Freedom from now to 1:00' Stella said to herself.

Shinn sighed he had to make sure Kira stayed at the Freedom one hour after his shift. 'Why me, Kira is just going to tell me to talk to him some other time' Shinn groaned. Shinn opened the Freedom's front door and walked in.

"See you later tonight Kira" Miss Ramius said to her employee.

Kira opened the door out of the staff area and walked out. When he turned around he got a small surprise.

"Kira I need to talk to you" Shinn said very seriously.

'Shinn coming to the Freedom, it must be serious' Kira thought. "Sure but how about we leave the restaurant first" Kira replied.

'No, I need to keep Kira at the Freedom' Shinn panicked. "No I have to talk to you right now!" Shinn said louder then he meant to say. All eyes turned to Shinn, and Kira.

"Kira you can talk to your friend in the staff area" Miss Ramius told him.

"Thank you" Kira replied, he then led Shinn into the staff area. "What!" Kira yelled.

'Um, what do I say? I didn't think I would get this far even' Shinn panicked.

"Well" Kira said clearly he was annoyed.

"Sorry for causing a scene" Shinn rudely apologized.

"No it is okay, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just having a bad day today" Kira replied.

Shinn just chuckled.

"What is so funny" Kira questioned.

"Nothing" Shinn quickly replied.

"What did you want to talk about anyway" Kira asked?

'Great back to that. No more time to think' Shinn thought. "I wanted to know some stuff" Shinn replied.

"What stuff" Kira asked raising his eyebrow in question.

"No it is not what I was asking you last night" Shinn answered.

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about" Kira asked?

"Um, I wanted to know what Stella likes" Shinn asked? Kira let out a small laugh. "What, stop laughing!" Shinn ordered.

"Okay, okay no need to get upset" Kira replied. "Stella likes well, dancing, singing, the ocean, fish, shells and that is it I think."

"Thank you Kira" Shinn told the older guy.

"Is that it" Kira questioned?

"No, what do you think she would like to do" Shinn shyly asked?

"You should have a picnic at the beach with her" Kira suggested.

'No, I'm running out of topics' Shinn thought. Shinn quickly looked around the room and saw a nice shiny frying pan. "Yeah that could work" Shinn replied.

"Is that all" Kira said as he turned away from Shinn. (AN: Bad move Kira) Noticing Kira's back was turned Shinn bent over and picked up the frying pan.

"Sorry Kira" Shinn said as he smacked Kira with the frying pan. Kira fell to the floor unconscious. "Sleep tight you have 40 more minutes to sleep.

"Lacus hurry or we will miss our appointment" Cagalli called out from the distance. Lacus was not going to hurry crossing the street. Lacus slowly made her way toward her friends that were standing in front of the Freedom. When she caught up to them they entered the restaurant.

"Hello Stella do you want your usual table" The waitress asked?

"No because I need a table for five people" Stella replied.

"Okay, right this way" the waitress told them. The waitress showed them to a large six person table. "I will be back in a bit."

'Five people, but there is only three of us, who are the other two people' Lacus wondered?

In the back of the Freedom Shinn was in a panic because he could not get Kira to wake up. "Kira wake up already! Stella and Cagalli are going to be so mad at me if we don't get out there soon" Shinn yelled at the unconscious Kira. He shook Kira's body rapidly, but Kira didn't wake up. "Kira I warn you if you don't wake up I'm going to hit you with this frying pan again" Shinn yelled. Kira's body made no motion at all. "Fine then but I warned you" Shinn grinned as he smacked the frying pan into Kira's skull again. Kira let out a small whimper and opened his eyes. "Yes you have woken up" Shinn said sounding extremely worried.

"Ow! My head what happened" Kira asked while rubbing the back his head.

"You just fainted all of a sudden and hit your head on the metal locker on your way down" Shinn explain trying not to burst out laughing. 'Kira is falling for my story' Shinn snickered. "Come on Kira I think we should get you to a doctor" Shinn suggested. Kira nodded his head in agreement. And they left the staff area.

"Hey Kira, Shinn" Stella called out to them.

'Stella is here, was I out that long' Kira wondered?

'Hum, so that was what Stella was planning' Cagalli thought.

'Yes now I hope everything goes as planed' Shinn thought.

'Wow what a coincidence running into Shinn, and Kira here' Lacus thought.

'Yes you did it, good job Shinn' Stella thought. "Why don't you two join us" Stella suggested.

"That sounds okay" Shinn replied.

"Shinn we can't, you need to come with me to the doctor" Kira reminded.

"Oh, that can wait for a while" Shinn replied.

Kira crossed his arms and shook his head, but still replied with, "okay."

The table was square; Lacus sat in the chair at the head of the table, next to her were two chairs. Cagalli sat on her right, Kira on her left. Next to Kira sat Shinn and across from him sat Stella.

Kira sat there thinking about how weird this day was. 'Shinn was acting weird when he came here. And Stella wanted to her reservation one hour later and for more people. There is something fishy about this and I'm going to figure out what it is' Kira thought.

"Lacus why don't you tell us what you do in Heliopolis" Stella suggested.

"Well I don't do much, I work part time as a secretary" Lacus said.

"Are you seeing anyone" Stella asked? Stella looked at Kira's face to see his reaction.

"Well no, not really" Lacus replied.

Stella was stunned, 'Kira made no reaction when I brought up the question. And no reaction to the answer either. Don't you care Kira' Stella said to herself. 'Well let's see if this one will break you.' "But I bet a lot of guys go after you, after all you are so beautiful" Stella replied. Once again Kira made no reaction.

"Sometimes but I have to turn them down after all I like someone else, and I don't want to play with their hearts" Lacus sweetly replied, after Lacus had finished Kira made a quick cough.

"Sorry, I think I'm catching a cold" Kira quickly lied.

'Kira you are such a bad liar' Cagalli, Shinn, and Stella all thought.

"You should be careful Kira if you catch a cold you might go through more red lights" Lacus joked as she laughed.

Kira let out a small sigh; "Yeah sorry about almost running you over this morning" he apologized.

"What you were the jerk that almost ran Lacus over" Cagalli yelled at her twin.

"It was an accident and no one got hurt" Kira snapped back. "I already had to pay a couple of fines; I don't need you scolding me."

"Kira, I bet Lacus would like to here what you have been doing while she was in Heliopolis" Stella suggested.

"Why" Kira asked?

"Because you and Lacus are old friends" Stella replied.

"But I'm sure that Lacus would more like to here about you Stella" Kira smirked. 'I think I know what you are up to' Kira said to himself.

"I already told her while we were shopping" Stella quickly replied.

"No you didn't" Lacus told her.

'Ha, I Got ya' Kira thought. He smiled he liked the way things were backfiring on his friends and twin.

"But I'm sure you don't want to hear about my boring life" Stella quickly told Lacus.

"That's it I'm out of here" Kira told the group as he got up and left.

"Lacus would you please go after Kira, he is a little off today" Cagalli asked?

"Why don't you" Lacus replied.

"Because I have a job interview that starts in a few minutes" Cagalli quickly lied. Cagalli quickly got up and went out the door.

"Shinn why don't you do it" Lacus suggested.

"I just remembered I have a doctor's appointment that starts at 1:30" Shinn replied as he got up and left.

"Oh no, I have a dance interview today" Stella quickly said. "Bye Lacus" she said as she also went out the door.

'Guess I will go then' Lacus said to herself. She got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Kira was sitting on a wooden bench in the park just across the street. 'Why did she have to come back? I was just starting to get over what she did to me. And then she comes back and pretends to be miss I did not do anything wrong' Kira said to himself.

"Kira" Lacus called to him. Kira turned around and looked at her. "Cagalli, Shinn, Stella, and I were worried about you so I came to" but Lacus did not get to finish because Kira interrupted her.

"Lacus leave me alone. This day was a setup by Stella, Shinn, and Cagalli to get us back together" Kira told Lacus.

Lacus could not hold it anymore she wanted to know, she need to know. "Why Kira" Lacus asked?

"Why what" Kira replied as he got up from the bench.

"Why did you kiss Flay and hurt me so bad" Lacus screamed. "You broke my heart that day, and I want to know why you hurt me so bad."

'What, I hurt you!' Kira screamed in his head. "I hurt you? I broke your heart?" Kira harshly yelled back. "Lacus I hate you!"

Lacus was stunned Kira had just said words that she never wanted to hear. Tears fell from her face, "Why all I did was like you" Lacus cried.

"Why!" Kira yelled. "I kissed Flay because I hate you."

Lacus could not hold it any longer she reached her hand up and slapped Kira as hard as she could. "Why" Lacus repeated.

"You are the meanest person I have ever met Lacus. I did not hurt you, you hurt me" Kira yelled back.

"What did I ever do to you!" Lacus screamed.

"I will leave that for you to figure out on your own" Kira muttered. "But Lacus no matter what you do I will never forgive you for breaking my heart!" Kira then walked away from the weeping girl.

Lacus ran she did not care it where she was going. She ran by two teenagers who were saying how much they loved each other. 'I remember when Kira and I were like that' Lacus cried. She quickly moved by them.

"How do you think it went" Stella asked, Shinn and Cagalli.

"Who knows" They both answered. Just then Lacus ran by them on the verge of tears.

"Lacus what happened" All three of them asked? But Lacus just did not hear them. The sound of her tears that she held in her eyes drowned out all of the noise around her. 'I am not going to cry in public' Lacus said to herself.

Lacus ran all the way back to the Archangel hotel. She quickly got into the elevator. Lacus press the second floor button, 'I'm not going to cry in public' Lacus told herself. The elevator doors opened and she saw someone that she recognized. But seeing the girl reminded her about Kira, and so her tears started to finally come out of her eyes. Lacus quickly ran by the girl.

"Lacus what's wrong" Meyrin asked? But Lacus just ignored her, 'I'm sorry Meyrin I don't want to talk about right now' Lacus cried. The tears were starting to fall off her face. So Lacus quickly inserted the card key in a door and opened it. Inside the room Lacus let it all out. 'It was something I did' Lacus cried. The tears fell from her face and she made no effort to stop the tears. Lacus took out a small stone from her bag. The stone just made her tears fall more and more. 'This was a gift from Kira for our month anniversary, he could not afford a real stone so he painted a rock for me' Lacus cried. Now looking at the anniversary gift brought more pain to Lacus then when she looked at it in Heliopolis. Lacus cried so hard she felt like she was going to faint, 'And I thought we could make up and at least become friends again. I am such a fool' Lacus cried. After she had cried her heart out Lacus was filled with furry. "I hate you too Kira!" Lacus screamed as she grabbed the stone and threw it as hard as she could. It smashed and shattered the room's mirror. The mirror shattered and glass flew everywhere around the room. Lacus screamed as the glass flew right at her. 'Someone help me I don't want to die' Lacus cried as she slipped unconscious.

* * *

Now it is time for Character commentaries. This is where the main cast of characters talk about the chapter. Here are our commentators Shinn, Athrun, Stella, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus. 

Shinn, Stella, Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli are crying.

Stella: That was so sad!

Athrun: Poor Lacus!

Shinn: Kira is so mean!

Lacus: I'm so sad!

Cagalli: Kira you are such a jerk! Hurting Lacus like that!

Kira: Poor Lacus? What about me, she hurt me first!

Cagalli: Who cares about you!

Shinn: Not Lacus anymore!

Kira: So no one cares about me!

Kira starts to cry

Athrun: Well in the review for this story. The readers did want the author to torture you.

Shinn: So it is clear that they don't like you either!

Kira: Torture! That is so cruel!

Lacus: Mental, not physical.

Kira: Oh well that is a little better.

Cagalli: Don't worry Kira mental torture will not work on you.

Kira gives Cagalli a confused look.

Kira: Why is that?

Cagalli: Because for mental torture, you first need the victim to have a brain.

Kira: Hey! But at least mental is better then physical.

Shinn: But they still want you to suffer!

Kira: NO! ONE LIKES ME!

Cagalli: Wow! Kira finally understands. It only took him, what 3 years.

Kira: I want more hits, but not if you are going to be so mean to me.

Shinn punches Kira in the face. Everyone gives Shinn a glare.

Shinn: What he said he wanted a hit!

* * *

Hi again! Thank you for reading this far I hope you like the story so far. If so please press that small button that says review. And I don't care if you are mean too little old Kira in the reviews, He might not like it but I couldn't care less. Oh and here is some thing funny (Well I thought it was) my mom was reading this chapter, and she said to me "I thought you were going to describe every little thing that Cagalli did. She put the cereal in her mouth, and began to slow chew Moving her mouth back and forth." xD LOL, My mom is so funny. Oh don't worry Lacus is not going to die……..yet. LOL xD!!!!!! There will be Romance. (just later) If there is any mistakes please tell me about them, so I can correct them. If you don't catch them forevertears will xD LOL. To be honest I don't mind hearing that my story has mistakes because I know that I am in no way perfect, I not even really good at anything. But anyway here is the list of IM names for now at least. 

Kira: Freedom Warrior, I came up with it using his Gundam's name.

Athrun: Red Knight, This was my first thought because they actually call him that in Destiny.

Lacus: Pink Princess, I could not come up with something better either.

Cagalli: Goddess of Victory, It is her nickname in Gundam SEED so it was a clear choice.

Stella: Wave Dancer, It comes from her two favorite things the ocean, and dancing.

Shinn: I really have no clue what to do for Shinn. I might re watch Destiny again to see if someone uses a nickname for Shinn.

Thanks for the suggestions Halfbreed-gurl. And also everything else. I really don't think I deserve it though. Because I don't think I'm good at writing, but I like writing, so I don't really care if I'm good or bad at it. Also thank you for emitting your opinions on what kind of ending. To be honest I already know what kind of ending this story is going to have. I was just wondering what other people thought. And to be honest KL-Felicia I don't really like sad ending either they are so sad. Dx But I'm not going to tell you readers what kind of ending this story is going to have. So you will just have to wait and find out. xD

Oh here are the ages.

Kira-21

Cagalli-21

Athrun-21

Lacus-21

Shinn-19

Stella-19

Meyrin-19

Miriallia-21

Dearka-21

Yzak-21

Nicol-20

Luna-20

More people's ages when they appear in the story.

I have a small goal for this story.

The goal is to have 20 Reviews by Chapter 6. That means before I post chapter 6.

Also I may not be able to update for a while, because Well the first reason is evil, mean, stupid, School! It takes up almost all of mine time. : ( Dx I guess that it normally does. I guess if I stopped getting's A 's I would have more time xD LOL. Spanish 4, Japanese, Acting, Writing, Biology, Weather, Logic, Geography and World Cultures, Government, I'm also on a bowling team, I'm not very good though Dx, but then again my average is 130, and I did get a 177 at our last game. Anyway, **in my free time** (Which I don't have much of) I'm also trying to learn Chinese, Make a CPU game. I also have been trying to beat the .Hack//G.U. Games I'm at Vol. 3. And I also play MapleStory with my older bro and Flyff with a friend of mine. AND The main reason that I may not update this story for a while is because I want to continue writing on my other stories (YES they are not dead) Surprise! Surprise! xD. Besides writing my 3 Gundam SEED Fan fictions I'm also writing a story that is completely original. I also have been writing a few short stories. 1 of 3 finished so far xD. Sorry for all this blah blah blah. But I just wanted to let you readers know why I might not update so fast anymore. Sorry! Gomen! Lo siento! Oh and please don't talk to me in Spanish, Japanese, or Chinese, if it can be avoided. English is the language of this story so please post English reviews. Internet lingo is okay too.


	5. Broken Dreams, and Scarred Memories

This a Emo/Romance Fan Fic

Rating is T for Stuff that is T rated.

I don't own Gundam SEED, or its sequel Gundam SEED Destiny

Parings KxL AxC SxS with some DxM YxS

_

* * *

__Forgotten Words_

Chapter 5

Broken Dreams, and Scarred Memories

Kira slowly walked toward his car. Kira then opened the door of his car, got into it and drove off.

Kira drove along the small road that led to his house. Kira pulled into the driveway. He pressed the button, and the garage door opened. He pulled the car into the garage. Kira sighed; he then opened the car door and got out off the car. Kira slowly walked toward the house. 'Why do I feel bad' Kira questioned? Kira opened the door and walked into the house. It was late, it was already midnight. Kira began slumping up the stairs. Kira was beat; he had been out trying forget his worries for the last eight hours.

"Kira!" Cagalli furiously yelled.

'What does Cagalli want' Kira groaned. He slowly made his way back down the stairs. Kira walked into the living room to see Cagalli sitting on one of the white sofas. She had a very mad look on her face, but Kira just ignored it. Kira leaned against the door to the room and spoke to her. "What do you want Cagalli" Kira groaned. He sent her an annoyed look, to show her that he had no interest in talking.

"You are going to tell me what you said to Lacus! And then you are going to call her up and apologize to her!" Cagalli ordered. Kira let out a small gruff. "Well out with it" Cagalli yelled.

"That is none of your businesses Cagalli" Kira huffed.

"Well at least apologize" Cagalli ordered.

"No I won't, all I did was tell Lacus the truth" Kira replied. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed" Kira huffed as he left the room and began walking up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked in.

Kira slumped over to his bed and laid down. He fell asleep almost immediately.

_/ Kira's Dream /_

_Kira walked into the small jewelry store. He looked around the small store. __The show windows were filled with diamonds, pearl, earrings, rings, pendants, and necklaces. One particular piece caught Kira's eye. It was a small silver necklace, at the bottom of the necklace was a bright, shiny, heart made of amethyst. _

_"Can I help you" the saleswomen asked?_

_"Yes I would like to see that one" Kira said pointing to the necklace. The saleswomen slid back the glass door and reached in and grabbed the necklace. She then carefully handed it to Kira. Kira held up the lavender heart so he could see it clear__ly__. The light from the ceiling light shown through the little heart, it made the little heart shine with immense beauty. "I will take it" Kira told the young lady._

_"You are in luck we are having a sale. And this is a sale item. So it is only half the price as the tag says" the saleslady replied._

_Kira looked at the small tag and he felt like his eyes were going to burst. 'How can a little thing cost that much' Kira wondered__. 'If I but this my bank account will be almost at zero, oh well Lacus is worth it.' Kira pulled out his credit card. He handed it to the clerk. She scanned it in the machine then handed the little plastic card back to Kira. The clerk then took out a small velvet box. She took the heart necklace from Kira and put it in the velvet box. She then put the velvet box in a plastic bag. She handed the bag to Kira. Kira then walked out of the small store._

_Kira ran down a cement street. He made a sharp right turn, and headed in the direction of Orb Destiny College. __While he was running he grabbed the little box and took it out of the bag. He stopped to throw the bag away. Then Kira sprinted off again. __Kira made a sharp turn and ran into someone. _

_"I'm sorry, I was not looking where I was going" Kira apologized. _

_The man had long black hair, "That is okay" he told Kira. Kira then ran by the man eager to find Lacus. "He is heading your way" the man whispered__ into a small black walkie-talkie__, but Kira was __too__ engrossed in his thoughts to hear what the man said._

_Kira could see the college now. 'I will take a shortcut through the trees' Kira decided. Kira ran through the trees and bushes. One bush scratched Kira leg creating a small cut. 'Almost there, I can hear the fountain' Kira thought he quickened his pace to get there faster. Kira went through the last bush and turned his eyes on the fountain. Out of shock the velvet box fell from Kira's hands. Because standing next to the fountain a girl with pink hair was kissing Shinn. Kira could not see the girl that well from where he was standing, but the girl had the same hair color as Lacus so it had to be her. Kira felt like someone had ripped his heart out. He held back his tears and ran back through the trees._

_Shinn broke off the kiss and threw the girl to the side. __"What do you think you are doing"__ Shinn yelled at her. When the girl did not answer Shinn stormed off. The girl ducked behind the fountain when she heard a soft voice singing. The girl sent the girl that had just walked over a smirk._

_"Kira" Lacus called out. 'Where are you? You said you wanted to meet me hear for our date today' Lacus wondered. Lacus looked around again before sitting down on a wooden bench. _

_"I'm sorry Lacus but Kira won't be coming" the girl whispered low enough so Lacus would not hear her. She then got up and walked away. _

_Kira ran back to his house and then ran into his room. He threw the velvet box in __one of__ the corners of the room. __He sat down on his bed and cried. Then he remembered something his dad's business partner Mr. __Durandal__ had gave him. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He reached in a pulled out a small bottle. The bottle had several small pills in it. 'Mr. __Durandal__ said that if life ever gets when I feel that I can't take it anymore. I should take twelve of these pills' Kira reminded himself. Kira looked at the bottle he knew that if he took those pills he would committing suicide. But he didn't care he wanted the pain in his heart to go away. He popped the cap off and dumped the pills in his hand. He set the bottle down on the dresser. He lifted the pills close to his mouth. He was about to take them will his doorbell stopped him. Out of surprise Kira's hand flew up and the pills flew everywhere around the room. __Kira groaned but went to answer the door anyway. _

_Kira opened the door to see Lacus __Clyne__ standing on his porch. _

_"Kira I was worried about you, since you didn't show up for our date" Lacus told him._

_"Oh yeah, about that Lacus I'm sorry I just don't feel well. How about we have that date at another time" Kira replied._

_"Oh ok, I hope you better Kira" Lacus said she then kissed Kira on the cheek. She then waved goodbye and walked away._

_Kira shut the door and walked back to his room. 'She does not even act like it mattered that she kissed Shinn. She probably is just stringing me along, playing with my heart. Hey that reminds me of something Mr. __Durandal__ said. "__We someone hurts you badly don't get sad, get revenge__." Yes that is what I will do. I will get even' Kira __decided__Kira bent down and picked up the pills and stuffed them back into the bottle. He then shoved the bottle back into the top drawer. Kira watched Lacus walk away from his bedroom window. "Yes Lacus I will get even" Kira whispered. _

_/ End Kira's Dream /_

Kira woke up and rubbed the back of his head. His hair was slick with sweat. 'Another dream about that day' Kira sighed and walked over to his desk. He sat down in a chair and opened the laptop sitting on his desk. As soon as Kira's laptop started up a new window popped up.

Red Knight wants to be your friend.

'Huh, I wonder who this is' Kira wondered. Kira then clicked accept. As soon as the little box closed a new window opened.

Red Knight: Kira can we talk?

Kira thought about what to respond with before typing back.

Freedom Warrior: Who are you?

Red Knight: That hurts, that you don't know who I am.

Freedom Warrior: Athrun, what do you want?

Red Knight: So you do know who I am.

Freedom Warrior: Not at first, other wise I would have not hit accept.

Red Knight: Oh come on, can't we make up and be friends again.

Freedom Warrior: No!

'So what if that is a lie' Kira thought.

Red Knight: You are lying.

'How did Athrun know that' Kira wondered.

Red Knight: Well even if you don't, I do.

Freedom Warrior: Why are you up Athrun?

Red Knight: Me, what about you. You have a job you have to be at in the morning.

Freedom Warrior: Can't sleep, nightmares.

Red Knight: About that day.

'Right again Athrun' Kira thought.

Freedom Warrior: How did you know?

Red Knight: I know you will enough Kira.

Freedom Warrior: I told Lacus today.

Red Knight: You mean why you kissed Flay, right.

Freedom Warrior: Yeah.

Red Knight: Did you tell her the whole story?

Freedom Warrior: I shouldn't have to tell her.

Red Knight: Why?

Freedom Warrior: Because she should already know.

Red Knight: Why?

Freedom Warrior: Oh yeah I forgot you don't know the full story either.

Red Knight: Does anyone even know the full story?

Freedom Warrior: No, I don't think so, Shinn might though.

Red Knight: So, Shinn knows more then you.

Freedom Warrior: Yeah, I mean Lacus did kiss him.

'Dope! I said something that Athrun didn't know about' Kira yelled at himself.

Red Knight: Lacus kissed Shinn! When!?

Freedom Warrior: On that day.

Red Knight: Why!?

Freedom Warrior: That is one thing I would like to know.

Red Knight: You should ask Shinn about it.

Freedom Warrior: I can't.

Red Knight: How about you tell me the whole story?

Freedom Warrior: Sorry Athrun not now.

Red Knight: That is okay Kira; just tell me when you're ready.

Freedom Warrior: Thanks

Red Knight: Just promise me you will tell me someday.

Freedom Warrior: I promise.

Red Knight: At least before I turn 24 okay.

Freedom Warrior: xD, okay.

Red Knight: You know Kira I really missed talking with you.

Freedom Warrior: me too.

Red Knight: I have to go, but promise me we will talk to each other before it has been another year.

Freedom Warrior: I promise.

Red Knight: Sweet Dreams Kira.

Freedom Warrior: I wish.

Red Knight: Your wish has been granted.

Freedom Warrior: LOL

Red Knight has signed off.

Kira shut the top of his laptop. And then walked back over to his bed and laid back down.

Across town in a dark room four figures discussed a secret plot.

"I can't believe it had already been a year and he is not dead yet" The tallest figured yelled. "I can't let him get that inherence. It must be mine."

"Don't worry we will make sure you get that inherence" another one of the figures replied.

"Good because that is what I'm paying you three for" the tallest figured yelled.

"Don't worry Kira Yamato will die" the shortest figure said.

"But you must make it look like he committed suicide" the tallest ordered.

"Don't worry we will" the last figure a girl replied.

"I don't know why his father left all his money to that ingrate anyway" the tallest figure yelled out of frustration.

"He probably did it to make up for all the abuse he gave Kira as a child" the girl replied.

"Well all it does is make Kira a target" the shortest figure said, "what a fool."

"Well shouldn't you be plotting Kira's death right now" the tallest figure yelled.

"Relax, how do you hurt someone" the middle sized figure asked. "You take out the people closest to them."

* * *

Now it is time for Character commentaries. This is where the main cast of characters talk about the chapter. Here are our commentators Shinn, Athrun, Stella, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus.

Kira: This chapter was all about me; see the writer does like me.

Cagalli: It is just because you are one of the two main characters.

Lacus: Poor Kira.

Athrun: Yeah Kira has four people out to kill him.

Shinn: But now they are coming after us.

Stella: That is not funny.

Shinn: It is not a joke.

Cagalli: I wonder what happened to Lacus.

Lacus: Yeah what happened to me?

Kira: We will have to wait and find out.

Athrun: Another almost suicide chapter.

Kira: Yeah when is it going to happen?

Cagalli: Yeah we all know that one of these times it is going to happen.

Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Lacus, Stella all nod there heads in agreement.

Cagalli: I say we vote on who should die.

Cagalli, Shinn, Stella, Athrun: Kira

Kira: You are all so mean. Why should I be the one to die.

Shinn: Because you spent 8 hours at a bar.

Kira: where did it say that?

Kira flips through the pages of the chapter.

Lacus: It was implied.

Kira: Oh.

Athrun: And it was during the day.

Cagalli: Yeah who goes to a bar during the day.

Shinn, Stella, Athrun, and Cagalli: Kira!

They laugh their heads off.

Kira: just you wait you will pay for all the mean stuff you have said to me.

Cagalli: Send me the then bill.

Kira: huh?

Cagalli: You said we would have to pay, so how much 20 dollars should cover it.

Kira: Not that kind of pay.

* * *

Hello again. This chapter was mainly focused on Kira. Next chapter will show what happened to Lacus.

Thanks for the reviews.

KL-Felicia I was wondering if you could explain what you meant a bit more, because I don't really understand what you meant.

The next time is story will be updated will be on a Holiday that is all about love, and romance. Because hopefully there will be some romance in the next chapter. See ya then.


	6. A waitress, a date, and an apology

This a Emo/Romance fan fic

Rating is t for stuff that is t rated.

I don't own Gundam Seed, or its sequel Gundam Seed destiny, or Tums, or the other show mentioned

Parings KxL AxC SxS with some DxM YxS, also maybe other pairings, but you will just have to wait and find out who they are though xD

_

* * *

__Forgotten Words_

Chapter 6

A waitress, a date, and an apology

Kira woke up early today. He wanted to see Lacus, and apologize to her before going to work at The Freedom. Kira threw off the white t-shirt he was wearing and put on a black one. He changed he blue jeans. He grabbed his dark brown jacket and slipped it on over his t-shirt. He then went out his bedroom door. Kira quickly went down the stairs and out the front door. He got into his car and drove off.

Once Kira got into the hotel he headed strait for the front desk. After he had gotten his master key from the lady at the front desk Kira went over to the elevator and walked in. He pressed the number two button. And the elevator doors closed. As soon as the doors opened Kira walked out. He walked strait to Lacus's room, and pounded on the door.

"Lacus open up please" Kira said in a soft voice. When Kira didn't get a response he pounded on the door and called out again. "Lacus I'm sorry please let me in." Still Kira got no reply, so he used his master key to open the door. After Kira opened the door he entered the room. He looked around the small hotel room. He saw Lacus's body lying in front of the single bed. "Lacus!" Kira panicked. He ran up to her, and got on his knees. He lifted he head up onto his knee. "Lacus wake up open your eyes" Kira cried. He pulled his hand away from behind her head. Kira reached over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. Kira quickly dialed 911.

"Hello, the girl that is staying at the Archangel hotel in room number 210 needs medical attention" Kira yelled into the phone. Kira then hung up the phone. He looked around the room and saw the shattered glass. He picked up one off the pieces of glass.

"AWH!" Meyrin screamed. "Someone is trying to kill Lacus!" She reached into her purse and pulled out her compact. She threw it at Kira. Kira backed away to rub his head where the metal make up case had hit.

"No, you have it all wrong" Kira tried to explain.

"Get away from her" Meyrin screamed, she jumped on top of Kira.

Kira grew annoyed by the red haired girl, so he just threw her off. Kira was about to tell her that he was a friend of Lacus's when his watch began to beep. 'I going to be late for work' Kira sighed. He got up and walked out the door.

"Yeah that's what I thought tough guy" Meyrin taunted. She then pulled out her cell phone. "You won't believe what just happened to me" Meyrin said into the phone, "We could use this to our advantage" Meyrin snickered.

Kira opened the door to The Freedom. He walked in to the restaurant. He walked into the back and put on his uniform. He left the staff area and began to do his job. He tried to constraint on his job, but Kira's mind kept wandering back to Lacus. 'I hope Lacus is okay' Kira hoped. He barely noticed when a hand tugged on his arm. Kira turned around to see a girl with long black hair.

"Hello Mr. Yamato, I'm the new waitress Meer Campbell" Meer cheerfully said. "Miss. Ramius asked me to ask you any questions and to show me around."

Kira looked back at the girl, "Sure" Kira replied. Kira then led Meer on a tour of The Freedom. All during the tour Kira never looked back to see if Meer was actually there. After they had finished Kira turned to face Meer. "Do you know what you are supposed to do?" Kira asked.

"Yes sir" Meer replied, "I go to the tables and ask the customers what they want. And then I bring what they want to them."

"Good" Kira said, "sir?" he asked.

"Because you are head waiter" Meer answered.

"Could I get some water" a voice asked.

"Why don't you get the water Meer" Kira suggested.

"Yes sir" Meer replied she then went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Kira let out a small chuckle and began to wash the tables. Meer came out of the kitchen and began to walk over to the man's table. But she stumbled and the water flew out of the glass she was holding. The water splashed right on the back of Kira's neck. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Yamato sir" Meer apologized.

Kira turned around to look at the girl, "Kira" he said.

"Huh?" Meer questioned.

"Call me Kira, not Mr. Yamato" Kira explained.

"Ok, Kira sir, I did not mean to spill the water on you. I'm so sorry" Meer panicked.

"It is okay" Kira told Meer.

"I will pay for the dry cleaning" Meer announced. She set her purse down on the table Kira was washing. So opened her purse and began to look for something. "Where is my wallet" Meer said out loud. She pulled out many things from her purse. A compact, lipstick, hair curler, a small white hairdryer, eye drops, nail polish, eye liner, nose spray, hand sanitizer, and some tissues.

"You don't need to, how about you just get the customer his water" Kira said.

Meer sighed, but nodded. She began to put all her stuff back into her purse. She then walked back into the kitchen. She came back out with a full glass of water. She walked over to the man and set the water down on the table. She was about to walk away when the man called out to her.

"Oh miss"

She turned around and the man handed her a small slip of paper. She looked down and read the small note.

_You can't escape me you foolish girl. We have a deal; you can't get out of it, unless you want to die._

She looked up at the man. He had long black hair. She ran back into the kitchen where Kira was talking to one of the chefs. "I'm taking a break" Meer cried out. Tears falling from her face she ran into the staff area.

"Meer" Kira called out. He then followed her into the staff area.

"It is not fair, how did he find me. Can't he leave me alone and let me live in peace" Meer whispered.

"Meer are you okay" Kira asked. He walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone" Meer hissed, as she broke away from Kira's hand.

"Meer tell me what happened maybe I can help" Kira soothingly said. He rested his hand back on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Meer screamed, she turned around and slapped Kira on the cheek. "I'm sorry" Meer said as she walked by him.

Meer walked back out to the eating area and looked around. 'Good, Mr. Durandall is gone' Meer sighed.

Shinn was busy pacing the floor back and forth. 'Should I call her, or not' Shinn asked himself. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He was about to dial a number, when the phone started to ring. Shinn pressed the answer button.

"Hello, Stella" Shinn said into the phone.

"Shinn, something really bad has happened" Stella cried.

"What" Shinn asked?

"Well, Cagalli got a phone call from another friend of Lacus's. And that friend told Cagalli that Lacus was in the hospital. Someone broke into Lacus's room and tried to kill her. But the girl said that she chased the person away before they could kill her. Then Cagalli called me, and told me to call you, while she called Kira, then Athrun" Stella explained.

"Someone tried to kill Lacus!" Shinn exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is what the friend of Lacus's told Cagalli" Stella replied.

"Stella I will meet you at the hospital, okay" Shinn told her.

"Yeah okay, I was going to head there now" Stella replied.

"Um, Stella I was wondering if later today you would like to go to the beach with me" Shinn stuttered out.

"Sure, that sounds nice" Stella replied.

"Okay see later" Shinn said into the phone.

"Bye" Stella said.

Shinn then hung up his cell phone. 'Yes, Stella said yes!' Shinn cheered.

Cagalli entered the hospital waiting room. She sat down in one of the twenty chairs in the large room. She grabbed her cell phone, and removed it from her pocket. Cagalli cycled through her contacts list until she got to the name she wanted. She pressed the call button and the phone dial that number.

"Hello, Kira" Cagalli said when she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hi Cagalli" Kira replied to his twin.

"Kira, listen Lacus is in the hospital. I'm in the waiting room right now. And Athrun is flying in today, Stella and Shinn are coming to see Lacus later today" Cagalli told her twin. "Are you going to come too?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, for sure" Kira replied, "Cagalli I have to go, we are really underhanded today."

"Okay bye" Cagalli said as she hung up her cell phone.

Kira worked for many hours before, he finally got a break. He told Miss Ramuis that he want to visit a friend that is in the hospital, and then spent the day at home. Miss Ramuis said that would be okay, and let Kira have the rest of the day off. Kira wasted no time leaving The Freedom. He quickly took off his uniform, and then he put it away. He then got into his car and drove off.

Kira drove into the hospital parking lot. He got out of his car and walked into the building. Kira walked into the waiting room, and there he saw all his friends. Cagalli, Stella, Shinn, Miriallia, Shiho, even Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol were there. Kira walked up to his twin sister.

"How is Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Why don't you go in and see for yourself" Cagalli replied. "She is in room 230."

Kira nodded his head then walked through the door.

"We should give Kira some alone time with Lacus" Cagalli said to everyone in the room.

"Well, want to go to the beach now" Shinn asked Stella. She nodded her head, and then they both took off out the door.

"I have a shoot I have to get to" Mir announced.

"I will drive you" Dearka announced. He then led Mir out the door before she could protest.

'Yzak, Nicol Shiho, why don't you guys go rent a room at the Archangel" Athrun told them.

The three then went out the door. "Want to go and get a burger, or something?" Athrun asked.

"Sure why not" Cagalli replied. Cagalli and Athrun then went out the door.

Kira walked down a long hallway until he got to the right door. He knocked, but got no reply. So he opened the door, and walked in. She made tried to shut the door, but he did not push it far enough so it flew back open. The room was small; it had a large window, with a nice with. A large bed with an unconscious Lacus in it, along with two office sat chairs next to the bed. And a tall end table with a vase of fresh flowers in the corner of the room. Kira walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"I see you are still out" Kira said to Lacus. "Well I will still tell you; at least it will be good practice for when I have to do it when you are awake. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I somehow feel that you in this hospital because of me. I, well I didn't really mean what I said to you. I was just, I don't know, upset maybe. It really hurt when I saw you kissing Shinn. I thought I really did hate you, but after you moved I realized that I didn't. I realized that I could never hate you, because I love you Lacus. I know that you don't love me though, and I can accept that." Kira cried out. Tears were falling from his eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry for kissing Flay. I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you. And I'm sorry I acted cold to you. I hope you can forgive me someday." After Kira had finished he wiped the tears away. Then Kira got up and walked out of the room.

Across the hall in room 229, a girl with magenta colored hair watched the scene with intense interest. "Interesting, very interesting" Meyrin said out loud.

"You have one new message" the voice said. The figure pressed a button.

"You people are pretty incompetent; I have decided to hire two professional assassins. But don't worry you will still get the same amount of money. The two assassins already know their mission and have given me their guarantee that they will not fail" The boss's voice said. The figure then angrily shut their cell phone, and walked down the street.

Cagalli and Athrun walked down one on Orb's long streets, until they saw a small hotdog stand. They ran to it and got in line. When they got to the front of the line, Athrun and Cagalli answered before the guy could even ask.

"Two hot dogs" Athrun and Cagalli said.

"Two for each of you, or two total" the guy asked.

"Two total" Athrun replied.

The vendor then grabbed two hot dog buns, and stuffed two juicy hot dogs in them. He then handed the hot dogs to Cagalli and Athrun. Athrun and Cagalli then walked back to a bench they passed a little while ago. They sat down and began to eat their hot dogs. But Athrun kept looking at Cagalli. 'He lips look so nice, and her hair is just perfect. And the way her lips move, make me want to. Stop thinking like that, Cagalli doesn't like me like that' Athrun thought. They finished their hot dogs and decided to get ice cream for a small ice cream parlor that Cagalli knew about. So Athrun followed Cagalli to a little building on the corner of a street. They then entered the small building. Once inside they walked to the counter.

"Hello, and what can I get you two" the young girl behind the counter asked.

"I would like two scoops of double coco chocolate" Cagalli told the girl, "Athrun?"

"I will two scoops of vanilla" Athrun told the girl, "Make the ice cream low fat" he whispered.

"What was that Zala!" Cagalli yelled. Cagalli then tackled Athrun to the ground. They landed so that their faces were almost touching. The closeness caused both Cagalli and Athrun to start blushing. "I'm sorry" Cagalli said as she quickly got up, trying to hide her blush. They walked over to a table and sat down, and waited for their ice cream.

Shinn and Stella walked upon the large sandy beach. Once they found a good spot, Shinn set up the blanket he brought. Then they sat down.

"Hey big bro, what are you doing here" a 16 year old girl with black hair asked.

"Mayu what are you doing here" Shinn stuttered.

"I'm here with my friends" Mayu said, she looked around and finally noticed Stella. "Oh, I see you on a date" Mayu teased. "See ya, later bro" Mayu said in between laughing, at Stella's and Shinn's red faces.

"Let's have our picnic" Shinn announced, he reached over and grabbed a large picnic basket. He brought it over and set it down in front of Stella.

"Shinn, you never said anything about a picnic" Stella said shocked.

"Don't you like picnic" Shinn stuttered. 'I'm going to kill you Kira' Shinn screamed.

Stella just shook her head, "No, I love them. It is just a little surprising" Stella replied. Shinn smiled and reached over and opened the picnic basket. He reached in a pulled out a large towel, two spoons, two forks, two knifes, and a large amount of food. Shinn pulled out, some potato salad, some rice, and some sandwiches.

"Don't worry, I didn't make I food. I just ordered it" Shinn told her. Stella giggled as she put some potato salad on her plate. Shinn put some rice and a sandwich on his plate. Stella reached over and put some rice and a sandwich on her plate. She put some rice in her mouth and began to chew.

"Interesting flavor" Stella remarked, she then made a disgusted face.

He took a bite of the sandwich. "Next time I will have Kira cook the food" Shinn replied, after making a face.

"I would rather try your cooking" Stella said.

"No you don't, my cooking tastes worse then this stuff" Shinn replied.

"Mine, is worse then that. My cooking is only half edible" Stella laughed. "Yeah have Kira cook."

"Agreed" Shinn replied.

"Did he give you the idea for the picnic on the beach?" Stella asked.

"Yeah" Shinn reluctantly answered.

"I thought so" Stella whispered.

"You really look up to Kira, don't you" Shinn said.

"Yeah Kira saved me twice. He found me on the street one day and helped me. The he helped me get out of my problem" Stella replied.

"Wow, no wonder you looked up to him" Shinn replied. He took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, he saved my life, twice" Stella said.

After they had finished eating, Shinn got up and turned toward Stella. "Let's go for a swim" Shinn said as he grabbed Stella's hand and started pulling her toward the water.

"Shinn, stop, awh!" Stella screamed as Shinn threw her into the water. Shinn laughed his head off at Stella. "Shinn, you think that is funny huh." Stella then grabbed Shinn's hand and pulled him into the water. "That is what you get" Stella smirked, she then stuck her tongue out at Shinn.

They swam around for a while, laughing the whole time. They swam to the shore and sat on the sand.

"I had a great time, thank you Shinn" Stella said, she then leaned over and kissed Shinn on the cheek. She then got up and walked away.

Shinn just sat stunned holding his cheek. 'This has been the best day of my life' Shinn cheered.

Cagalli and Athrun finished eating their ice cream. They then left the parlor and went back to the hospital.

"Do think Kira is done talking to Lacus" Cagalli asked.

"If he is still there, I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company" Athrun replied. They both let out a laugh as they walked toward Lacus's room. Athrun opened the door, and they walked in.

"What the, what happened in here" Cagalli screamed. For written on each wall was.

_Your Reaper is coming for you._ In bright red permanent marker, and next to the bed sat a small envelope. Athrun walked over to it and picked it up. It said

_la__cus__ your time has come._

_signed__ your reaper_

_8/5/5/18/15 /25/__21__/25_

_4__/21__/15 /13/1/24/23/5/12/12_

_25/15/21__/18/ __/18/5/1/12/ __18/5/1/16/5/18/19_

_6/9/7/ 2/8/19/19/ 13/8/3/ 8/25/ 14/9/7/4/ 13/10/6/12/_

_11/5/ 9/4/24/'12/ 10/11/4/18/ __8/25/ 10/19/11/8/25/ 12/__8/15/16/5/_

_6/9/7/ 2/8/19/19/ 24/3/ 5/16/3/4/3/ 2/8/5/16/ 18/8/4/11/ 6/11/26/11/5/9/_

_19/22/ 4/18/14/14/ 25/22/ 26/__ 4/18/8__12/22/9/9/ _

"What is going, on who would want to hurt Lacus!" Cagalli yelled.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to call the police" Athrun announced.

While Athrun was calling the police, Cagalli noticed a nurse come into the room.

"Who has entered this room?" Cagalli asked the nurse.

"Just that brown haired guy, who was in the waiting room with you before" the nurse replied. Then the nurse left the room.

"Athrun, you don't think that Kira did this" Cagalli questioned.

"No, someone must have come in and that nurse did not see them" Athrun suggested.

Kira sat down on one of the white sofas. He couldn't stop thinking about Lacus. He sighed and laid down on the couch.

Outside Kira's house a red haired women slammed the taxi door shut. She began walking toward the front door. "Kira you will pay for dumping me. No one dumps, Flay Allster" Flay cackled.

* * *

Now it is time for Character commentaries. This is where the main cast of characters talk about the chapter. Today this is a very special commentary. This time the boys and girls have been separated. Here are our commentators Shinn, Athrun, Stella, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus. 

(Girls group)

Cagalli: Athrun has given way to much chocolate.

Cagalli pulls out a very large white sack.

Stella: Shinn needs to get a clue.

Stella reveals an almost as large bag.

Lacus: Kira sent a lot too.

Lacus pulls out a large box of chocolate.

Cagalli: They should call the holiday, Valentums day.

Lacus: Why?

Cagalli: Because after we eat all this chocolate we are going to need some Tums.

Stella: Yeah

(Guys side)

Athrun: (Into cell phone) yeah two more boxes to Cagalli Yula Athha

Kira: Athrun I don't think Cagalli wants anymore chocolate.

Shinn: See Kira that is your problem, you don't think!

Kira: Well I think that the girls would rather have a nice dinner and some flowers, then all that chocolate.

Athrun: Kira don't worry we know you know nothing about romance.

Shinn: Yeah take advice from the people who had dates this chapter.

Kira: yeah, yeah sure. (Smugly) Let's ask the girls what they think.

Kira press the intercom button.

Athrun: Girls Kira thinks that you, would like flowers and a nice dinner, instead of chocolate.

Cagalli: Wow, Kira I never knew you knew some much about romance.

Athrun: See Cagalli was being sarcastic.

Cagalli: I was not! Kira is right!

Kira: Ha! See, (To Lacus) Would you like to go out to dinner?

Lacus: I would love to.

Lacus and Kira leave to go on their date.

Athrun: I sent you some more chocolate Cagalli.

Cagalli: I DON'T WANT ANYMORE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!

Stella: Shinn you better not say you are sending more chocolate.

Shinn: No, I want to know if you would like to go out for dinner.

Stella: Sure.

Kira and Lacus are at a diner

Kira: Happy Valentines Day Lacus!

Kira hands Lacus a bouquet of flowers, then gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

Hello Readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You all make me so happy. I didn't get my goal, oh well. I will recover, (I never really expected to make it anyway) so it is not that big of a disappointment. I know I said I was going to post this on Valentines day, but I got it done on the 10th, and then I reviewed it on the 11th, and I just couldn't wait. So I posted it 2 days early. 

Thank you

Kai-chan147

halfbreed-gurl

cyberdemon

For your reviews on the last chapter

And thank you

KL-Felicia

Forevertears

Zero'N'oveR

Lacusandkira

For your reviews on previous chapters, I don't know if they still read this anymore. But thank you for the inspiration in the beginning, you guys first inspired me to continue this in the beginning. I'm sorry if I disappointed you in this story.

This is my first time writing romance, I think I didn't do all that horrible of a job, for a first try. I know it was not very good though. I will take criticism, and I wouldn't mind some tips, for writing romantic stuff.

I would also like to say that the assassins are not from the Gundam Seed universe, and they are not OCs because I don't like using those.

If you have any questions post them in a review, and I will try to answer them. But I might not be able to answer certain questions, if they reveal the story, or what might happen later in the fic.

Up above, the group of numbers is a coded message. In the message are the names of the assassins, and more. I will give you a clue to help you figure it out. First, the first three lines have one code; the next three lines have a different code. And the last line has another different code. Each number represents a letter of the English alphabet, each slash represents the end of that letter, and a space means the end of the word. The first codes clue is _Alphabet. _The second codes clue is _Keyboard_. The last codes clue is _Reverse._ I hope that makes sense, but if you have any questions about the codes, you can post them in a review, and I will reply back to you. Just be glad I gave you their names, because I wasn't planning on for a few more chapters. Not much in life is free, so you have to work for it to figure out their names xD.

Aslo I didn't say this before, but someone may die in this fic. But to know who, well you will just have to wait and find out.

Also I have started a new poll on my profile. If I were to kill three people in this story, who should they be? Here is the list of people. Kira, Lacus, Stella, Shinn, Athrun, Cagalli, Meyrin, Flay, Luna, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, Meer, Nicol, and Miriallia. Who do you think I should kill? More people will be added to the list when they appear in the story. I would like to hear who and kind of why, you think I should kill that person. Maybe if you give me a good reason I will kill them. LOL

See ya! Later readers!


	7. First Move

This a Emo/Romance Fan Fic

Rating is T for stuff that is T rated. !Warning Violence in this Chapter!

I don't own Gundam Seed, or its sequel Gundam Seed Destiny, or the anime the assassins are from.

Parings KxL AxC SxS with some DxM YxS, also maybe other pairings, but you will just have to wait and find out who they are though xD

_

* * *

_

_Forgotten Words_

Chapter 7

First Move

Kira heard a soft tapping sound. He got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked to the front door. He slowly groaned while opening the front door. He opened the door, to see a red haired girl standing on the front step. "Flay what are you doing here?" Kira questioned annoyance in his tone.

"I came to see you Kira" Flay politely said, "Can I come in?"

"Um, sure I guess" Kira softly replied. Flay took that as a yes and walked in.

"You have a lovely house" Flay said, after sitting down on one of the couches.

"Thanks" Kira replied after sitting in the couch opposite of her. "Why did you come here Flay?" he asked.

Flay got up and walked over to Kira, and whispered in his ear, "Because I couldn't forget you" she whispered huskily. She then bent down on captured Kira's lips in a kiss. Kira struggled and tried to break free, but Flay had pressed her body tightly against his. Kira fell back against the couch, with Flay's body pressed against his. He struggled to pull her away, but to no avail.

"Flay stop!" Kira mumbled in the kiss.

Flay was sneaking her hands inside his shirt. "You have nice muscles Kira" Flay said after breaking the kiss. Kira was about to yell at her, but she stopped him with another forceful kiss. But Kira was ready and he refused to open his mouth and let Flay kiss him. But Flay wouldn't give in that easily. So she bit down hard on Kira's lower lip, causing Kira to open his mouth to cry out in pain. Flay took that chance and captured Kira's mouth. 'Stop! Please Flay, stop!' Kira screamed in his mind. Flay was now pinching his ribs. Kira saw that as his chance, and so he used all his strength and threw Flay to the side. Kira then quickly rose from the couch and ran toward the front door. He threw the door open and ran out. He turned sharply and ran down the sidewalk, and down the street.

Flay let out a sinister laugh as she watched Kira run down the street from the front door. She heard footsteps coming from the stairs behind her. "Did you take the pictures?" she asked.

"Yes" a voice replied.

"Well then we better do this quick. Kira or one of his friends could show up any minute" Flay told the person. They then both climbed the stairs, to the second floor.

Meanwhile at the police station, Cagalli and Athrun were talking to one of the police officers.

"Well, did you find out anything" Cagalli asked the officer.

"We found one set of finger prints on the card" the officer replied. "That brother of yours, that you mentioned could you bring in something of his like an article of clothing."

"Let's go Athrun" Cagalli yelled as she made her way out the door.

"Cagalli wait up" Athrun said as he ran after her. "Why are you in such a hurry" he asked after he had caught up to her.

"The faster we bring in something of Kira's the faster we can clear him" Cagalli replied.

They both then got into Athrun's car and he drove off.

"Mir talk to me" Dearka whined as they rode in a cab.

"Why should I" Mir snapped, "You come to the private shoot for a classified article for the paper. And then yell at my fellow co-workers."

"They were staring at you. In places that they shouldn't" Dearka replied.

"Don't act innocent, you were doing that too" Mir snapped. "You could have gotten me fired."

"I wasn't that bad" Dearka responded.

"Oh no, you insulted and assaulted my boss" Mir yelled.

"Well, you know what the people say; add insult to injury" Dearka joked.

"You are impossible" Mir screamed.

"Um, Mir" Dearka quietly said.

"What" Mir snapped?

"Never mind" Dearka whispered.

"Hey that looked like that Flay girl" Cagalli yelled as they passed a red haired girl.

"Somehow I doubt that was her" Athrun replied. He parked his car in Kira and Cagalli's drive way. "Alright go in a grab a pair of Kira's blue jeans" Athrun ordered. Cagalli snorted and complained as she got out of the car and walked into the house. She came out a minute later holding a pair of Kira's blue jeans. She got into the car, and Athrun drove off again.

Kira was really enjoying the walk he was taking. Flay had not followed him for some reason, but what ever the reason he was glad that she didn't. He was walking past some benches muttering to him self. "How can I tell Lacus how I feel about her? I can't just say, I love you Lacus, after all I have done. I need to make it really special so she will know how I truly feel."

"I'm not trying to but in, but the park is really beautiful this time of year. I would recommend it; I personally have noticed that girls like all the grass, flowers, and trees. The park is a really romantic place while the sun is setting" a gruff voice said.

Kira turned to look at the person. The guy was wearing black spandex pants, and a green tank top. The guy's face was hidden behind a newspaper. 'The park, yeah that is a great idea; it is the place that Lacus and I first met' Kira thought. "Yeah that is a great idea, thank you" Kira said; he then turned away and continued his walk. The newspaper covered the guy's cynical smirk.

When Kira was out of sight the guy reached into his black spandex pants and pulled out a black walkie-talkie. He pressed a button on the side, and then spoke into it. "Mission complete; Yamato is heading your way" he said.

"Copy, I won't fail Yamato will get the message" a voice replied.

The guy then slipped his walkie-talkie away, then and got up and walked away.

As soon as Athrun had parked the car Cagalli jumped out. She ran into the building, leaving Athrun to run in after her. Cagalli ran and shoved the jeans into one of the officer's hands. "This has Kira Yamato's finger prints on it" she told the officer.

"Yes, please sit and wait while we look at the prints" the officer replied; then walked away.

Cagalli walked over and sat down in a metal chair. Athrun followed and sat down next to her.

They waited for a while before the officer came back out. "Well" Cagalli yelled as she jumped up from her chair.

"I'm sorry, but they are your brother's prints on the note" the officer told her.

"That can't be, Kira would never write something like that" Cagalli yelled.

Meanwhile Kira was deep in thought. "Okay I decided where, now when should I tell her?" Kira said out loud.

"Stop it, why are you so excited" a girl with magenta hair asked the guy she was with.

"Why, because Valentines Day is in four days, and I have some big news" the guy replied. The guy had a long brown braid.

"Well, everyone knows that Valentines Day is the best day to tell someone how you feel about them" the girl replied.

'Valentines Day, that will be perfect' Kira thought, he then walked away.

When Kira was out of sight the guy with the braid turned to the girl. "You were great"

"Yeah, yeah just pay up" the girl snipped.

"Yeah, here" the guy said as he handed her 500 dollars.

"Nice doing business with you" the girl snickered, then she walked away. 'Wait till I tell Meyrin about this' the girl thought.

The guy then pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Mission went 100; Kira is for sure going to take Lacus to the park in four days. Mission accomplished" he said into the walkie-talkie.

"Hn" a voice replied, "Meet at The Freedom tomorrow to watch target, and discus next plan"

Meer walked around her small little house. She was very cheerful; she liked working at The Freedom. She walked over to her bedroom and screamed. Because hanging on her door was a note, but under the note was a bloody knife. The note read

_Meer, no running away now; I know where you live._

_I can take away everything from you in an instance_

_Remember that._

Meer took down the note, and the knife. She threw the note away, and then set the knife down on her dining room table. She let tears run down her face as she picked up her telephone. 'I have no choice' Meer cried out. "Hello operator; get me Mr. Durandall on the line" Meer cried into the phone.

"Hello" the voice of Gilbert Durandall said on the other end.

"You win, I will help you" Meer cried.

"Good I knew you would see things my way" Mr. Durandall slyly said.

Meer then hung up the phone and cried through the night.

Kira was having a very busy morning. Meer had called in sick today, so that just left him. And The Freedom was very busy today. Kira was left no time to sit and relax today. But one table caught Kira's eye. Two guys about a year or two older then himself, were sitting at that certain table. One of the guys had a long brown braid, the other had messy dark brown hair that was a little darker then his own. The guy with the braid was wearing blue jeans and a dark jacket. The other guy was wearing a green tank top and black spandex pants. 'Those must be the same guys I saw last night' Kira thought as he went back into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you decided to wear the same thing you wore yesterday" the braided guy yelled at the other guy.

"I like wearing this" was the others curt reply.

"But, that could screw up the mission" the braided guy groaned.

"Not anymore than your braid" the other guy snorted.

"Hey, I not getting rid of my braid" the braided guy yelled.

"Baka! Shut up, you are attracting attention" the other guy hissed. (AN: Baka, 1. Japanese term for calling someone an idiot/blockhead or any other variation of those words.)

"Sorry" the braided guy joked. Then he made a big puppy dog face.

"Baka" the other guy said, "We need to discus the first target."

"What about his twin sister" the braided guy suggested.

"Negative, to big to be the first" the other guy explained.

"Okay, how about that Stella girl, or his friends Athrun and Shinn" the braided guy replied.

"No not yet, I think I know who though" the other guy replied as he looked over the list of the target; Kira Yamato's acquaintances.

"Let me look at the list Hee-"the braided guy started, but was silenced as the other guys hand covered his mouth.

"Baka, don't say my name" he hissed. The guy then removed his hand.

"Sorry" the braided guy replied.

"Stay here; watch Yamato" the other guy replied as he got up and went out the front door.

Mayu was walked down the street with her two friends when all of a sudden a man approached her. He wore a green tank top, and black spandex pants. He had dark brown hair, and Prussian blue eyes.

"Are you Miss Mayu Asuka" the guy asked.

"Um, yeah" Mayu said softly.

"I'm from Orb National News, and we have selected your poem for our column. In fact we loved your poem so much we would like you to write a poem for each week in a poetry section" he replied.

"Wow, I can't believe this. I mean I did spend a lot of time on that piece I sent in, but wow this is amazing" Mayu stuttered.

"You just have to come with me to the studio and sign the contract" the guy told her, he then pointed to his car.

"Sure I just have to call my parents and tell them" Mayu said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Tell them we will be at 246743 Snowcreek road" he told her.

Mayu nodded her head, then dialed her parents number. After a little while she put the phone down and then dialed another number. "Hey Shinn" Mayu shouted.

"Why are you so excited" Shinn grumbled.

"I don't know if you remember. But a week ago I submitted a poem in to Orb National News for their poetry contest. And I won, but even better then that is that they want me to write a poem each week for their poetry section" Mayu screamed.

"Wow Mayu, I happy for you" Shinn replied.

"Yeah all I have to do is go to the studio with" Mayu paused, "What is your name mister?"

'Hm, should I use an alias or my real name' the guy thought. "My name is Odin Lowe Jr." he replied. 'It will work out better if I use an alias' he decided.

"Ok, all I have to do is go to the studio with Odin Lowe Jr. and sign a contract" Mayu told her brother.

"Mayu be careful" Shinn warned.

"Shinn, I can take care of myself; and if you want to know the address. It is 246743 Snowcreek road. I will be fine, don't worry" Mayu told her brother.

"Okay just make sure you look over that contract before you sign" Shinn joked.

"I will, wish me luck" Mayu said.

"Good luck" Shinn replied.

Mayu then hung up her phone and turned back to the guy. "I'm ready to go" She said. The guy nodded his head, then walked over to his car and got in.

"Good luck" Mayu's friends said to her.

"I will call you guys, when I get back home after this is over to tell you all how it went" Mayu said as she got into the passenger's side of the car. After Mayu had gotten in the car drove off.

The car pulled up to a large building; it almost looked like an apartment building. Mayu watched the guy get out of the car, so she did the same. Mayu followed the guy into the building. Mayu was very impressed. 'It isn't an apartment building, even though it looks like one' Mayu thought as she looked around the small entryway. She turned around just in time to see the guy lock the door. 'No, it was a lie' Mayu cried. "You aren't from Orb National News are you" Mayu cried.

"I'm sorry" the guy said, as she reviled a sharp, steel knife from behind his back. He began walking towards her. Mayu panicked and started to back away from him. "I promise I will try to make it as painless as possible" he said to her. Mayu then began to take bigger steps, and at a quicker pace.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better" Mayu screamed.

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

Mayu then turned around and ran at full speed down the hallway next to her. She turned and opened and old wooden door. She then dashed inside and slammed the door shut, and then pressed her body against it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Hello" Shinn said.

"Shinn help! You were right" Mayu cried as loud as she could.

"Mayu what is going on" Shinn asked with great concern.

"That guy, he is trying to kill me" Mayu screamed. Mayu then felt he body fly forward, and the door swung open. Mayu let out the loudest and shrillest scream she could muster.

The guy looked down at Mayu and smirked. "Great you called someone that makes my job easier. For that I will make it less painful, and quicker" he said to her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Shinn yelled.

The guy ignored Shinn, and walked over to Mayu. He lifted the knife up, and then down striking Mayu's arm with it. Mayu then let out a loud scream. He then lifted the bloody knife back up. Mayu's arm had a great big slash on it, and blood was running out of it. The blood seeped out of her arm and onto the floor, creating a pool of red. Tears of fear and pain ran down Mayu's face.

"I'm sorry" he said again, as he struck down with the knife again.

Shinn was dialing the police on his home phone when he heard through his cell phone a blood curling scream.

* * *

Now it is time for Character commentaries. This is where the main cast of characters talk about the chapter. Here are our commentators Shinn, Athrun, Stella, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus.

Lacus: Poor Mayu

Kira: Yeah, that was a mean way to kill someone

Shinn: Why that! I'm going to kill that assassin!

Athrun: And with a knife too

Cagalli: Yeah, he should have just used a gun

Kira: I say we revolt and attack the author that wrote this horrible twist.

Everyone: YEAH! Get the author!

Kira: Get Laserworm! For all the stuff he has put us through

Laserworm: (from a separate studio) You better not! And the next one of you who says they want to attack me, is die next in the story!

(Crickets)

Everyone: Sorry!

Laserworm: It is just a fanfic after all don't get so work up! (Whispers) babies

Everyone: We heard that!

Laserworm: Well, I better get going, I still have the Author note to do, it was great seen you all again, bye!

Kira: Don't worry I have a plan to get back at the author

Lacus: I have a very good plan too

* * *

Oh no, they are going to get me. Who knew Kira, and Lacus were so devious. LOL

Well that does it for another chapter, Sorry Mayu! I have nothing against you; in fact I like the little part of Destiny you are in. And I have nothing against my two assassins they are two of my favorite male characters. I hope you have a pretty good idea who my assassins are, seeing as I put so many hints in. Oh well if you don't, you will learn who they are next chapter. If you have seen the show they are from you should know who they are. Lunamaria finally made appearance in the story.

Here are more ages

Assassin with dark brown hair-22

Assassin with brown braid-22

Meer-20

Flay-20

Also Thank you people who read this story, review, comment or ask a question, or just say "Hi, update" I don't care I just want feedback.

If I don't get enough feedback I might have an interesting twist, that most (If not all) of my readers will not like. Deaths of beloved ones, or maybe Kira ending up with Flay. LOL I'm joking, (Or am I Muhahahaha!)

See you next update!


	8. Dancing Dream

This a Emo/Romance Fan Fic

Rating is T for stuff that is T rated

Warnings: Violence, Character Death, Romance, Suicide, and Murder (That's all I think)

I don't own Gundam Seed, or its sequel Gundam Seed Destiny, or the anime the other people are from aka Gundam Wing.

Parings KxL, AxC, SxS with some DxM, YxS, also for Gundam Wing 01xR aka HxR, 02xH aka DxH also maybe other pairings, but you will just have to wait and find out who they are though xD

_

* * *

_

_Forgotten Words_

Chapter 8

Dancing Dream

"Mayu!" Shinn screamed when he heard her scream. He quickly told the police the address then he got left his house, then got into his car and drove off.

He drove up to the tall building right as the police were arriving. Shinn watched the police storm into the building. They returned moment's later saying that they found no one, not even a body. Shinn walked up to the nearest officer.

"Can I go in" he asked?

"I guess so, but don't touch anything" the officer snorted.

Shinn nodded his had then slowly walked by the officer and into the house. The floor creaked when he stepped on the old wooden flooring. He left the entryway and walked down a hallway. He opened a door that led into a bedroom. He looked around the bedroom. Written on the longest in bright blood red ink wall was.

_The Reaper is coming, _

_The first victim has taken her final bow _

_The next will have__ their last dance soon._

'Why didn't I stop her? I could have saved her. I could have prevented this' Shinn cried out. Shinn fell to his knees crying. He openly sobbed into his blue jeans. 'I will avenge you Mayu! I will find whoever did this to you, and put them too justice' Shinn growled. 'That guy will pay. I won't stop until I get revenge!' "I will get that creep! Even if it is the last thing I do!" Shinn screamed in between sobs. He slowly rose and then left the large, old house. He got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Elsewhere in town a plane was arriving in the airport. One of the passengers a girl with light brownish hair pushed her way through the crowd to get her luggage. She grabbed her suitcase and then looked around for her friend she was traveling with. She saw her friend's black hair and walked over to her. 

"Hilde" she called out to her friend.

"Relena there you are" Hilde replied.

Relena was about to reply but she found herself getting pushed and shoved around.

"Let's get out of here" Hilde suggested.

"Yeah" Relena replied. The two then walked out of the airport. They then called for a taxi and got into it.

"Do you know of any good hotels?" Relena asked the driver.

"Yeah, The Archangel is a pretty good hotel, and it is not very expensive either" the driver replied.

"Can you take us there?" Relena asked.

"Sure, buckle up" the driver replied before revving the engine and taking off.

They got to the Archangel in no time at all. They then thanked the driver and then left. They entered the building, and then walked over to the front desk.

"What can I do for you two ladies?" Mu La Flaga asked.

"We would like to rent two rooms" Relena replied.

"Yeah and they have to be next to each other" Hilde added.

"Okay are rooms 215, and 217 okay" Mu asked.

"Yes that will be fine" Relena answered.

Mr. La Flaga then handed Relena and Hilde their room keys. Then the two girls left to put their luggage in their rooms.

* * *

It was noon and all of Lacus's friends were waiting in the waiting area. Lacus soon came out with a sleepy smile on her face. 

"Lacus are you alright?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Lacus replied.

The door to the waiting room opened and two girls walked in. One with magenta hair, the other had reddish hair.

"Lacus" Meyrin said.

"Meyrin how have you been" Lacus asked.

"Me, how about you, I was so scared when I saw you lying there" Meyrin replied. She then looked around the room until her eyes spotted Kira. "YOU!" she shouted. She then dove and tackled Kira to the ground.

"What is going on" Stella asked.

"This is the guy who put Lacus in the hospital" Meyrin yelled.

"Kira" Athrun and Cagalli said in a warning tone.

"No you have it all wrong, I found Lacus like that" Kira tried to explain.

"Kira is telling the truth. What happened was my mirror shattered and the glass flew everywhere" Lacus explained.

"Oh," Meyrin said, "sorry" she apologized as she got up off of Kira.

"You are forgiven" Kira replied after he got up. "My shift starts in twenty minutes anyway." He then left the room and headed out to his car.

"Shinn" Lunamaria said.

"Hi Luna, Meyrin" Shinn snorted.

"Is that how you greet old friends" Luna snapped.

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now" he replied, then he went out the door as well.

"Well come one let's get Lacus back to her hotel room" Cagalli shouted.

* * *

"We will see you tomorrow Lacus" Cagalli yelled. 

Lacus waved to her friends before entering the Archangel.

Lacus walked up to the front desk where another young lady was talking with the bellhop.

"Do you know any good places to eat at?" the Relena asked.

The bellhop shook his head then rudely walked away. Relena sighed and looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"Well, The Freedom is really good" Lacus politely told the young lady.

Relena turned around and thanked Lacus. "Do you know where it is?" Relena asked.

"Yeah, I will show you" Lacus replied.

"Oh, no I don't want to trouble you" Relena told Lacus.

"It is no trouble at all. In fact I was thinking about going there myself" Lacus replied.

Lacus then led Relena out of the hotel and they headed down the street to The Freedom.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Freedom a 22 year old wearing a green tank top and black spandex pants sat watching a certain waiter with chocolate brown hair. He quickly averted his eyes back to his steak when the brunette would look in his direction. He briefly looked down at the notes he made. 

_Heero __Yuy__ Mission File:__ 6__B_

_Target: Kira Yamato_

_Get clues, find evidence, __and find__ a loophole._

_Target appears to be oblivious to us._

_Heero __Yuy__ Mission File: 6C_

_Target: __Mayu __Asuka_

_Target has been eliminated. Mission Complete _

_Heero __Yuy__ Mission File: 6__D_

_Target: Stella __Loussier_

_Should be in any minute, will then find out if plan is working_

_Heero __Yuy__ Mission File: 6E_

_Target: Lacus __Clyne_

_Plan is proceeding as __planed,__ she will be at the targeted destination. _

_Kira will make sure of that. _

_Heero __Yuy__ Mission File:__ 6F_

_Target: Cagalli __Yula __Attha__ (Kira's Twin)_

_Plan will start after the completion of 6C through 6E._

Heero closed the small notebook he had with him and continued eating his steak. Heero looked up from his steak when he heard the front door open. He watched the blonde run excitingly up to Kira.

* * *

"Kira I have some great news to tell you" Stella joyfully screamed. 

"Ok get a booth and I will see if I can get a break" Kira replied.

Stella ran over to a booth in the corner of the room while Kira walked over to Miss, Ramuis.

"Can I take a quick ten minute break?" Kira asked.

Miss Ramius looked around the restaurant. "Sure we don't have very many customers at the moment. But you will have to get right back to work if more customers show up" she replied.

Kira nodded his head then he walked over to the booth that Stella sat down in.

"Okay what is this great news" Kira questioned.

"Okay, brace yourself" Stella replied. "I got chosen to audition for Orb's most popular dance program, Dancing in Orb!" Stella screamed.

"Isn't that, that show where they have all those dancers, and the top five join a group?" Kira asked.

"Yes" Stella screamed.

"Well then congratulations! I know you will win" Kira cheered. "Are you sure it is not a scam" he softly whispered.

"Yes I'm positive I even looked on their website, and it said that they were auditioning. All I have to do is meet one of their talent scouts at this point and they will drive me to the audition space" Stella explained. Kira shot this a questioning look. "They are private auditions; don't worry they even said I could bring a guest." "I was wondering if you would come with me Kira."

"Why me" Kira asked?

"Because you are like a big brother to me, and Shinn kind of scared me this morning" Stella replied.

"When is it?" Kira asked.

"Later today, I have to meet the guy at 3:30PM" Stella replied.

"My shift today doesn't end until 3:30PM" Kira softly replied.

"So do you think I shouldn't go then?" Stella softly asked.

Kira looked down at her. "No I think you should, just leave me a message where you are going ok" Kira replied.

"I will thanks for the advice Kira" Stella cheered she then gave Kira a hug, and then ran out of the restaurant.

"What advice" Kira softly whispered. He shook his head in confusion, and then went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Heero Yuy looked back at his steak as the blonde haired girl ran by him. When he saw Kira go back into the kitchen he revealed a black walkie-talkie from his back pocket. He pressed the button and then whispered in it. 

"Mission success, heading over to meeting point" he whispered.

"Copy that" his partner replied. "Heero look out Relena is heading toward The Freedom with Lacus Clyne."

Heero normally would have yelled at his partner for saying his name, or yelling into the walkie-talkie, but the restaurant's front doors opening stopped him. He quickly grabbed a newspaper and covered his face with it. Heero watched from behind his newspaper as Lacus and Relena sat at the booth right next to the front door. He wondered how long the two would stay there, because he needed to get out of here soon. It was already 2:30; he only had one hour left. He watched the two girls talking. 'I never knew Relena knew Miss Clyne. No, I might be eliminating some of Relena's friends. But I can't stop now; it is too late to stop now. Relena I'm sorry if these are your friends.' Heero said in his mind. He waited for Relena to turn away from looking in his direction before making a dash for the door. Unfortunately Lacus Clyne had to get up right as he was passing their table. Lacus bumped into Heero causing the glass of water to splash on him, before crashing onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry" Lacus apologized. Heero just sent Lacus a cold glare. Lacus bent down and started to pick up the glass.

"No I got it" Kira replied knocking Lacus's hand away from the glass.

"Heero" Relena stated.

"Kira?" Lacus said surprised.

'Why did Relena have to recognize me, or say my name if front of the tow main targets' Heero groaned?

"Heero how have you been" Relena asked completely forgetting about Lacus.

"Kira I didn't know you worked at The Freedom" Lacus told him.

"What are you doing in Orb Heero" Relena asked.

"Kira when did you start working as a waiter" Lacus asked.

"Look Lacus I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk while I'm on duty" Kira snapped, a little harsher then he had meant it to be. He saw that Lacus was about to burst into tears. "But how about the park in three days, I have something I want to talk to you about" he softly replied.

"No Kira, I think you made your point clear last time" Lacus cried, she then got up off the floor and ran out of the restaurant. Kira was about to go after her, when he heard the complaints of the customers. 'I guess I will have to clear things up with Lacus later tonight' Kira groaned. He then got up and walked over to the angry customers.

"Relena how about we talk tomorrow, because I really need to get going" Heero replied.

"So is that dinner date" Relena shy asked.

"Sure whatever" Heero replied, before leaving the restaurant as well.

Relena slumped back into her chair feeling as happy as she could be. She turned to talk some more with Lacus but she noticed that she left. 'I will call her tonight' Relena decided.

* * *

Heero ran out of the restaurant and down the street. While he ran he pulled out his walkie-talkie. 

"Duo we need to do damage control" Heero yelled into the device.

"Must be bad if you said my name and yelled" Duo joked.

"Baka" Heero groaned.

"Ok, ok what did you screw up" Duo joked.

"Not me, that baka Kira" Heero yelled.

"Wow you called someone else it" Duo joked.

"You are still a bigger one" Heero snapped.

"Ok, what did he do?" Duo asked.

"He messed things up with Clyne" Heero replied.

"Go on" Duo urged.

"She doesn't want to see him" Heero curtly replied.

"Okay relax we still have two days" Duo replied.

"Negative, I have to spend the day with Relena" Heero replied.

"You say that like it is a bad thing" Duo joked.

"It is" Heero snapped.

"Oh come on, everyone can see you like her" Duo replied.

"Everyone?" Heero questioned.

"Yep, I bet even Yamato can see it" Duo joked.

"And that is another thing, both Yamato and Clyne now know my name" Heero snapped.

"I can see why you are upset. But maybe we could use this, maybe you could get close to Yamato and then BAM!" Duo snickered.

"What is so funny" Heero asked.

"You becoming friends with Yamato" Duo replied in between laughter.

"What is funny about that" Heero questioned.

"Yeah Mr. Antisocial is going to go make friends today" Duo joked.

"Baka" Heero grunted.

"Say what you want I'm done with my part, it is now up to you" Duo replied.

"I really hate to say it, but you did a good job, Stella will come with no resistance" Heero answered.

"Well oh course I did a good job, I'm Duo Maxwell" Duo replied.

"Baka" Heero replied. "I'm at the point, Yuy out."

Heero put the walkie-talkie away in his back pocket. He then slipped a dark black jacket over his tank top. He then zipped it up. He then waited for his target to appear.

He didn't have to wait long for right at 3:30PM Stella came walking around the corner.

"Hello, are you Mr. Yuy" Stella asked Heero.

'That baka, he gave her my real name' Heero yelled. "Yes I am Miss Loussier right" Heero replied.

Stella nodded her head in excitement.

"I'm Heero Yuy a talent scout from Dancing in Orb" Heero replied.

"Mr. Yuy I was wondering if a friend of mine could come to the audition" Stella softly asked.

"Sure where is your friend" Heero asked.

"He will meet us at the location if that is alright" Stella replied.

"Yes it is just fine, tell your friend that we are going to 11004 Sundance Avenue" Heero replied.

"Ok, hold on I will be there in a minute" Stella told Heero. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kira's number. "Kira the address is 11004 Sundance Avenue, I repeat 11004 Sundance Avenue" she told his voice mail. Stella then hung up her cell phone and got into Heero's car.

* * *

Now it is time for Character commentaries. This is where the main cast of characters talk about the chapter. Here are our commentators Shinn, Athrun, Stella, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus. 

Stella: Today is special, because we are going to be questioning the author.

(The lights go dark)

(They turn back on revealing, Lacus sitting in a chair. Laserworm tied to a chair opposite of Lacus, and Kira sitting next to Lacus.)

Kira: First question, why Heero, and Duo.

Laserworm: I don't have to answer your questions.

Kira: Yes you do, unless you want to go back into the dark place.

Laserworm: NO! not the dark place it has Snakes!

Lacus: Then answer!

Laserworm: (Cries) You two are mean.

Kira: Answer or else! (He pulls out a gun and points it at Laserworm's skull)

Laserworm: Okay, Okay, I will talk.

Kira: Good, why Heero, and Duo.

Laserworm: Because Heero is my second favorite character behind you.

Kira: Thank you now answer the rest.

Laserworm: (Mutters) Maybe now ahead of you.

Kira: What was that?

Laserworm: Nothing, Well I picked Heero so Duo was a clear choice.

Kira: Why Relena, and Hilde?

Laserworm: When so I could put in some. HeeroxRelena and DuoxHilde.

Lacus: Okay, why Mayu?

Laserworm: I needed someone that met Kira to be first, and so I could get a angst, vengeful Shinn.

Kira: Ok Final question. WHAT! Does that stupid message say?

Laserworm: no need to get angry, it says and I quote.

Heero Yuy

Duo Maxwell

Your real reapers

You will die in four days in orb's park in plain sight

You will be there with Kira Yamato

He will be a witness

Kira: Oh, so that is what it says. 

Laserworm: Yep can I go now.

Kira: No! I'm going to kill you first.

(Lacus slaps him in the back of the head)

Lacus: You can't kill the author.

Kira: Aw! (Pouts) I wanted to kill him.

Lacus: But we can keep him hostage here.

Kira: Not as fun but okay. Any readers got any questions. Cause we will force Laserworm to answer them.

(Laserworm holds up sign that that reads HELP! THEY HAVE GONE MAD!)

Laserworm: Can I at least have my laptop.

Kira: Why?

Laserworm: Author Note!

Kira: Fine here. (Kira hands me my laptop)

(Laserworm cuddles laptop like a cute puppy)

Kira: And he says we have gone mad.

* * *

Author note! Yeah! 

First off I want to thank all my readers

Then I want to give my reviewers a slice of a coffee cake I got four days ago. (Gives Coffee cake to reviewers)

And then I want to say HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok enough of that. I have added Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, and Ray to the poll. I also has updated my profile. I have decided that I will update it every month. (My profile I mean)

Also PLEASE KL-Felicia DON'T KILL ME, I WANT TO LIVE!

See ya next time readers


End file.
